De Septembre à Juin
by Hermystic
Summary: UA/OOC. En Septembre, John et Sherlock se rencontrent. En Juin, ils partent ensemble. Entre tous ces mois, ils apprennent à faire connaissance. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Teacher!John/Student!Sherlock. [Challenge de Juillet et Août du Collectif NoName]
1. Partie 1

**Titre :** De Septembre à Juin

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** M parce que la température risque de monter et parce que c'est sombre par moments !

 **Pairing :** John/Sherlock

 **Disclaimer :** Ai-je besoin de préciser que John, Sherlock et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas ? Et qu'ils appartiennent respectivement à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pour l'œuvre originale ainsi qu'à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss pour la version moderne de Sherlock BBC ?

 **Remerciements :** la liste n'est pas longue mais je tiens à remercier quelques personnes ! Tout d'abord Elizabeth Mary Holmes et odea nigthingale pour leurs conseils et lectures avisés que j'ai tenté de suivre au mieux ainsi que Elie Bluebell pour me relancer lors de nos échanges ce qui m'a motivé à relire dans son intégralité le texte pour le publier ! J'en profite aussi pour signaler que le fanart utilisé en guise de couverture est à Addignisherlock qui m'a inspiré un passage de cette histoire !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Le hasard du calendrier a fait que ce texte a été écrit il y a quelques temps de cela et que j'ai quelque peu traîné pour le publier … Toujours est-il que le hasard encore une fois a fait que le Collectif No Name a mis en avant d'anciens thèmes de challenges qui n'ont pas été choisi lors des précédentes éditions c'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous présente cet UA en deux parties pas vraiment comme les autres rentrant dans le thème _votre OTP se rencontre au lycée, à l'université, ou encore à la bibliothèque, ils peuvent être profs, ils peuvent être étudiants._ Ici il sera en effet question de Teacher!lock c'est-à-dire d'une relation professeur/élève dans le cadre universitaire. Il est aussi fort probable que les personnages soient OOC ... So, si vous ne vous sentez pas de lire ce texte, je vous invite à cliquer sur la petite croix en haut de votre écran ! ;) Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

Un jour de septembre, Sherlock entra dans une des salles de classes de l'Imperial College le sac sur le dos. De grande taille, la peau pâle, les cheveux bouclés, il ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du professeur Watson qui accueillait ses étudiants d'un hochement de tête ou d'un sourire. Une fois tout le monde installé à une table, le professeur Watson fit l'appel. Alors qu'il arrivait au milieu de l'alphabet, il entendit un grand fracas provenant du fond de la salle.

«Tout va bien ... ? Lança le professeur à l'élève au fond de la classe,

\- Oui, grogna le grand brun en se penchant au sol pour ramasser ses livres tombés de son sac posé à l'arrière de sa chaise,

\- Bien ! Alors je reprend .. Holmes Sherlock ? Appela Watson,

\- Présent, lança une voix au fond de la salle,

\- J'espère que vos ouvrages n'ont pas été trop abîmés Monsieur Holmes, dit le professeur en regardant l'étudiant avant de continuer l'appel. »

Le professeur Watson se présenta comme étant leur chargé de cours en chimie pour l'année à venir. Il projeta au tableau le programme de l'année et le commenta avant de passer aux modalités d'évaluations de sa matière. Ainsi il demanda à ce qu'un dossier sur un thème précis lui soit remis à la fin de l'année ainsi que des comptes-rendus toutes les semaines tant sur les cours que sur ce que les élèves auront appris en dehors de ceux-ci.

« Enfin vous aurez une fois par mois un devoir écrit, conclut le professeur sous les soupirs des étudiants,

\- On peut changer de cours m'sieur ? Gémit un élève désespéré,

\- Malheureusement pour vous non ! Lança un peu trop joyeusement le professeur Watson, et maintenant que je vous ai présenté ce que nous allions faire, je vous demanderai de bien réfléchir à un thème pour votre dossier, je noterai vos sujets la semaine prochaine, conclut le professeur avant d'enchaîner sur un autre sujet. »

John débuta ainsi par quelques révisions de rigueur ne voulant pas entrer immédiatement dans le vif du sujet. Le temps passa bien vite et la fin du cours arriva au plus grand soulagement des étudiants. John rangea ses affaires pendant que tout le monde sortait plus ou moins rapidement se dispersant dans les locaux universitaires. Le dernier à sortir de la salle fut l'élève installé au fond de la classe, Sherlock Holmes si John se souvenait bien. Sherlock tenait ses livres dans ses bras et son sac dans l'autre.

« Excusez-moi, lança John,

\- Oui monsieur ? Répondit Sherlock en se tournant vers son professeur,

\- Est-ce que ça va aller avec vos livres ? Demanda John en désignant les ouvrages,

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, j'ai l'habitude, dit Sherlock, et puis j'y suis aussi pour quelque chose étant donné que j'ai tendance à en prendre un peu trop, acheva-t-il contrit,

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à être curieux, dit John en souriant à son étudiant,

\- Si c'est tout Monsieur, est-ce que je peux y aller ? Fit Sherlock gêné d'être la cible du regard de son professeur,

Oh oui bien sûr, dit précipitamment John qui se rendit compte qu'il fixait avec un peu trop d'insistance le jeune homme face à lui. »

Sherlock sortit à grand pas de la salle de classe laissant John seul. Le professeur était perturbé. C'était la première fois qu'un élève l'intriguait autant au point de vouloir apprendre à le connaître. John fut dans un état de nervosité extrême jusqu'à son prochain cours avec les troisièmes années. Il fit l'appel et demanda au fur et à mesure les projets de chacun. Entre ceux qui ne savaient pas et ceux qui avaient des intitulés de projets flous, les nerfs de John furent mis à rude épreuve jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au nom de Sherlock.

« Holmes Sherlock ? Appela John,

\- Oui Monsieur, dit Sherlock en levant la main,

\- Puis-je savoir le nom de votre projet de fin d'année ? Répéta le professeur pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la énième fois,

\- J'aimerai travailler sur l'utilité de la chimie au quotidien afin de montrer que ce n'est pas un domaine réservé aux seuls chimistes, lança Sherlock sur de lui,

\- Bien, enfin quelqu'un qui a un sujet de projet qui tient la route ! Cingla John en regardant le reste de la classe. »

L'ensemble des étudiants maugréa contre le professeur mais aussi contre Sherlock qui s'était attiré la sympathie du professeur. John commença son cours laissant prendre les étudiants en note ce qu'il disait et montrait au tableau. Les explications étaient claires et concises du point de vue de Sherlock qui n'aimait guère que les professeurs tournent autour du sujet essentiel du cours du jour. Le jeune homme ignora les regards sombres qui le fixaient tout comme il ignora les quolibets à son propos. Il avait l'habitude de faire fi de la méchanceté des gens depuis qu'il était enfant. John n'ignora pas les regards en coin qu'on lui lançait également et ce fut après quelques remarques acides qu'il eut la paix durant un moment.

Une certaine routine s'installa dans les vies de John et Sherlock. L'un donnait ses cours, l'autre les suivait tout en participant activement à celui-ci pour le plus grand plaisir du professeur qui ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que son intérêt pour Sherlock allait en croissant au fil des cours qui passaient. Sherlock restait souvent après les cours pour discuter avec le professeur Watson qui était fasciné par les connaissances de son étudiant.

«Monsieur Holmes, dit brusquement John,

\- Oui ? Dit Sherlock qui s'interrompit dans sa diatribe,

\- Est-ce que ça vous dirait d'avoir accès à un laboratoire pour faire vos recherches ? Proposa le professeur,

\- Un laboratoire Monsieur ? Dit Sherlock confus,

\- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus moderne, affirma John,

\- Mais … Pourquoi ? Dit l'étudiant abasourdi,

\- Parce que vous êtes passionné par ce que vous faites et que je sens une certaine frustration de ne pas aller plus loin, je me trompe ? Avança le professeur en regardant les yeux troublés de son élève,

\- Je … Oui c'est exact mais je ne veux pas abuser de votre temps, dit prudemment Sherlock,

\- Avec vous ? Jamais ! Dit John en souriant à son étudiant. »

John invita Sherlock à le suivre à travers les couloirs de l'université jusqu'à arriver à une zone très peu fréquentée par les étudiants en Undergraduate*. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le laboratoire qui émerveilla Sherlock faisant rire John. Sherlock lui lança un regard noir augmentant l'hilarité de John à la plus grande surprise du grand brun qui ne pensait pas faire rire quiconque un jour. Il sentit son visage se détendre en observant avec plus d'attention son professeur qui avait, il fallait bien l'avouer, un certain charme. John se reprit et présenta à Sherlock les installations présentes qui le rendirent fébriles au point de se mettre à faire des protocoles à haute voix. Il ignora la fin des explications de son professeur et prit place à une table équipée d'un microscope et de tout un tas de tubes à essai, pipettes et autres ustensiles utiles aux expériences. Il respira un grand coup et sortit ses notes avant de se mettre au travail comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie selon le professeur Watson qui regardait la silhouette svelte surmontée d'une tignasse brune. Il se décida à prendre place sur une paillasse et sortit ses cours dans le but de les peaufiner profitant du calme qui régnait dans la pièce.

La scène se reproduisit à de nombreuses reprises par la suite : l'un était penché sur le microscope tandis que l'autre travaillait sur ses cours et les heures s'écoulaient en silence. Parfois, le professeur Watson s'approchait de son étudiant pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun problèmes. Il se retrouvait penché sur lui permettant à Sherlock de profiter de la vue plus qu'agréable qui s'offrait à lui. Après tout, John Watson avait une silhouette athlétique régulièrement entretenue faisant de lui un homme avec des muscles bien proportionnés. John était conscient d'être la cible des regards de son étudiant mais il essayait de rester aussi professionnel que possible même s'il se doutait que la tâche allait être ardue.

Sherlock ressentit un grand vide quand il s'écarta de lui même s'il avait à peine écouté ce que John lui disait. Alors que chacun retournait à ses occupations, il plongea dans ses pensées se disant que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été attiré comme ça par un homme. Pas depuis … Le lycée au moins. Il soupira en songeant qu'il avait bien choisi ! Son professeur avait tout l'air d'être un homme qui devait faire tomber bien des cœurs féminins. Toutefois, il décida de tenter sa chance en avisant l'heure qu'il était.

« Monsieur ? Interpella Sherlock,

\- Il y a problème ? Demanda à son tour John en relevant la tête,

\- En effet, l'heure, fit Sherlock en désignant l'horloge de la tête,

\- Sacrebleu ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard ! S'exclama John, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas attendu chez vous, s'inquiéta-t-il ensuite,

\- Non, je ne suis attendu nulle part, dit Sherlock en haussant les épaules tout en remettant en place le matériel, et j'espère que vous non plus, poursuivit-il amusé,

\- Oh euh non non cela fait un moment que personne ne m'attend, dit John dépité,

\- Dans ce cas là, puis-je vous inviter à dîner ? Osa demander Sherlock, il est tard et je n'ai pas le cœur à préparer quoi que ce soit autant rendre la soirée … agréable, dit-il pour se justifier,

\- Sherlock … Soupira John, bon d'accord, abdiqua-t-il en voyant le regard de Sherlock, celui qui le faisait flancher à coup sur. »

John ferma le laboratoire, afin qu'on ne l'accuse pas de négligence, avant de suivre Sherlock en dehors de l'université. John laissa Sherlock le guider à travers Londres même si cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes. C'est ainsi qu'ils traversèrent West Carriage Drive séparant Kensington Garden de Hyde Park tout en devisant sur les cours et les sciences qui fascinaient Sherlock pour le plus grand plaisir de John qui trouvait en Sherlock un interlocuteur avisé. Ils prirent le métro à Lancaster Gate jusqu'à Oxford Circus en silence en raison du bruit environnant qui rendait mal aisé toute conversation. Ils marchèrent encore quelques instants avant d'arriver devant un petit restaurant italien qui, John l'apprit en entrant dans les lieux, était un des lieux favoris de Sherlock pour se restaurer. Outre la qualité irréprochable du service, Sherlock appréciait également l'ambiance qui y régnait. Et pour cause, les tables étaient faites pour deux et sur chacune d'entre elles trônait une chandelle rendant le tout très romantique.

« Monsieur Holmes? Demanda John nerveux,

\- Par pitié, abandonnons les formalités ici, s'il vous plaît, dit Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel,

\- Bien dans ce cas là … _Sherlock_ , fit John en insistant sur le prénom du jeune homme _,_ serait-ce … Un rencard ?! Dit le professeur mal à l'aise,

\- Voyez cela comme vous voudrez _John,_ dit Sherlock avec un petit sourire,

\- Mais enfin, je n'ai pas le … Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par le serveur,

\- Sherlock ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Que deviens-tu ?! S'exclama bruyamment celui-ci,

\- Hé bien la vie continue, dit Sherlock amusé,

\- La table habituelle je présume ? Poursuivit le serveur,

\- Avec plaisir, approuva Sherlock qui invita John contraint de les suivre dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre,

\- La table _habituelle_? Souffla John à son élève,

\- J'aime beaucoup venir seul pour manger, dit Sherlock avec nonchalance même si John sentait qu'il s'était crispé,

\- Hé bien c'est que cela doit être vraiment exceptionnel, dit John taquin en voulant détendre l'atmosphère. »

Le serveur vint prendre leur commande. John était perdu devant la multitude de plats aussi appétissants les uns que les autres. Sherlock, ayant pitié de son professeur, vint à sa rescousse en lui recommandant les pâtes à la bolognaise qui étaient les meilleures de la ville selon lui. John suivit son conseil et ils patientèrent tous les deux en buvant le vin italien mis à leur disposition et qui était légèrement sucré titillant les papilles. Ils se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres au début gênés d'être l'un en face de l'autre en dehors du cadre scolaire qui dominait avant qu'ils n'arrivent au restaurant avant qu'ils, enfin surtout John, ne se détendent. L'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait leur permit de parler un peu plus d'eux, de ce qu'ils étaient en dehors de l'université ainsi Sherlock découvrit que John avait fait carrière dans l'armée avant que le bataillon ne soit rapatrié au pays tandis que John apprit que Sherlock était un passionné de musique. Passion que Sherlock continua d'évoquer tout au long du repas fascinant encore une fois John qui laissa son assiette de pâtes refroidir qui était arrivée au milieu d'une de leurs discussions.

« John ? Appela soudainement Sherlock,

\- Qu … Oui ? Dit John en clignant des yeux,

\- Vos pâtes vont être froides, fit remarquer Sherlock à juste titre,

\- Ah mince, pardon, j'étais … Marmonna John rouge de gêne,

\- Fasciné par ce que je racontais ? Termina Sherlock à sa place,

\- On va dire ça comme ça, dit John qui n'osait pas regarder son étudiant en face,

\- John, il n'y a aucun mal à … Commença Sherlock en prenant la main de John,

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça … Soupira John,

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Dit Sherlock perplexe,

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes mon étudiant et moi votre professeur ? Dit John en articulant chaque mots,

\- Alors pourquoi avoir accepté de dîner avec moi ? Lança Sherlock interloqué,

\- Je ne sais pas, bafouilla le pauvre professeur, je … Je suis … Perdu, soupira John en passant une main dans ses cheveux le rendant encore plus séduisant aux yeux de Sherlock,

\- Je crois que nous avons fini de dîner, murmura Sherlock en se levant pour régler l'addition abandonnant John à table. »

Sherlock sortit du restaurant déçu que cela n'aille plus loin mais un bruit de course le fit se retourner. John était essoufflé en arrivant en face de lui. Le jeune homme le laissa reprendre son souffle et attendit qu'il prenne la parole mais rien ne vint. En revanche, il sentit que John prenait sa chemise entre ses mains pour l'inciter à se pencher. Il sentit aussi ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il les sentit bouger pendant que John encerclait le cou de celui-ci permettant ainsi aux fronts de se poser l'un contre l'autre lorsqu'il fallut reprendre son souffle.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire Sherlock, murmura John, mais une chose est certaine, si je ne l'avais pas fait, je l'aurai regretté,

\- Vraiment ? Murmura à son tour Sherlock,

\- Oh oui, souffla John en reprenant les lèvres de Sherlock. »

Ils durent pourtant se séparer pour rentrer dans leur logis respectifs. Bien que la séparation se fasse à regret, ils se promirent d'avoir une sérieuse discussion sur ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant que l'impensable avait été fait. Les deux hommes cogitèrent longtemps sur les mots et les gestes qui avaient été échangés durant la soirée et ce fut avec un seul et même sentiment qu'ils s'endormirent : l'espoir.

Les jours suivants furent étranges autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. John maintenait une certaine distance entre eux alors que Sherlock voulait se rapprocher de son professeur. Conscient qu'il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer, Sherlock profita de son accès privilégié au laboratoire dans le but d'attirer John. Ce qui fonctionna mieux qu'il ne le pensait d'ailleurs en voyant l'air surpris de son professeur qui entrait dans le laboratoire pensant être seul à cette heure-ci de la journée.

« Enfin nous allons pouvoir parler, dit Sherlock,

\- Je … D'accord, répondit John en voyant l'air sérieux de Sherlock,

\- J'aimerai avoir une relation avec vous, dit tout de go Sherlock,

\- Je vous savais franc mais à ce point-là ! S'exclama John,

\- On me l'a souvent reproché oui mais là n'est pas vraiment le sujet, dit fermement Sherlock,

\- Je sais … Souffla John, et je … J'aimerai aussi que nous fassions une partie de la route ensemble, répondit timidement John,

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi _professeur,_ dit Sherlock d'une voix suave en s'approchant de John,

\- Mais à une condition, poursuivit John en hâte en voyant Sherlock avancer, que nous nous comportions _normalement_ au sein de l'université, dit-il fermement,

\- Hé bien soit, dit Sherlock en haussant les épaules tout en prenant sa place habituelle derrière le microscope. »

John soupira en pensant qu'il s'était sans doute mis dans un sacré pétrin mais les jours puis les semaines qui suivirent l'officialisation de leur relation ne le fit en rien regretter sa décision.

Ils vivaient au rythme des cours mais surtout au rythme de John dont c'était la première relation avec un homme. C'est pourquoi le professeur fut particulièrement nerveux lorsque Sherlock lui proposa d'arrêter leurs recherches pour profiter du temps clément que leur offrait la fin du mois d'octobre. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon beige avant d'enfiler sa veste de velours côtelé par-dessus son gilet. Sherlock l'observa faire amusé de le voir si nerveux.

« Vous savez que nous ne serons pas seuls à nous promener n'est-ce pas ? Dit Sherlock en voulant détendre son amant,

\- Je sais mais … Je … J'ai peur, avoua dans un souffle John,

\- De quoi ? Demanda Sherlock dubitatif,

\- Sherlock … Souffla John sidéré de la naïveté dont faisait preuve son élève,

\- Mais enfin il n'y aucun mal à ce que je me balade avec l'homme avec qui je sors, s'exclama Sherlock avec véhémence,

\- Si nous avions été deux étudiants certes non mais nous sommes élève et professeur … dit doucement John craignant, avec raison, la réaction de Sherlock qui ne se fit pas attendre,

\- Vous savez ce que vous faisiez quand vous acceptez que nous ayons une _relation_ il y a un mois de ça non ? Demanda Sherlock qui enchaîna en voyant John hésiter, est-ce que vous souhaitez arrêter ? Parce qu'il n'est pas trop tard ! Dit-il brusquement,

\- Que … Non ! Bien sur que non ! Cria John, mais ce que _tu_ ne sembles pas comprendre Sherlock, c'est que je risque ma place si nous sommes découverts _ensemble_! Poursuivit-il,

\- Londres est suffisamment grand pour nous couvrir, dit Sherlock en haussant les épaules avec un sourire suffisant,

\- Plus têtu qu'une mule décidément ! Souffla John exaspéré en se dirigeant vers la porte,

\- Au fait, continuez à me tutoyer, ça me plaît beaucoup, murmura Sherlock,

\- Que … commença John,

\- Je suis irrécupérable je sais, ricana Sherlock. »

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'université pour se diriger vers la station de métro South Kensington pour prendre la Circle Line. Sherlock guida John à l'extérieur du vaste ensemble métropolitain que constituait la station de Baker Street avant qu'ils ne se dirigent ensemble vers Regent's Park qui avait revêtu son habit d'automne. John commença seulement à se détendre quand il se rendit compte que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il se rapprocha de Sherlock qui en fut quelque peu blessé. Ils profitèrent toutefois de l'ambiance si particulière du parc en cette saison. Les feuilles craquaient sous leur pied meublant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Ils finirent par arriver au plan d'eau où les arbres de multiples couleurs se reflétaient dans l'eau pour le plaisir de John dont les yeux brillaient, émerveillés par le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

« C'est magnifique … Chuchota John qui prit la main de Sherlock surpris par le geste,

\- Maintenant oui ça l'est, murmura Sherlock en déposant un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres,

\- Tu dois me trouver stupide n'est-ce pas ? Dit John dépité,

\- Non … Non tu n'est pas stupide, tu es juste … Dit Sherlock en hésitant sur le mot, effrayé ?

\- Cela doit être ça oui, souffla John en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, je … C'est la première fois que … Je ressens autant de choses en même temps là, poursuivit John en frottant l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur,

\- Hé bien tu n'es pas prêt de finir de ressentir autant de _choses_ puisque tu es invité pour les fêtes de Noël ! Lâcha Sherlock,

\- Pardon ?! Mais ce n'est pas … Trop tôt ? Dit John nerveux,

\- John, dit Sherlock en le prenant par les épaules, toi et moi, j'ai envie que ça marche, que ça dure aussi longtemps que possible et puis … hésita-t-il, je ressens aussi beaucoup de _choses_ que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, finit-il en regardant John droit dans les yeux pour lui transmettre tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire à voix haute. »

John sut. Il sut à cet instant qu'il était lié à Sherlock. Il sut qu'il ferait tout pour le garder à ses côtés quelque soit les obstacles qui se présenteraient à eux. Il sut aussi qu'il était irrémédiablement tombé sous le charme de Sherlock Holmes. Lui John Watson ! Célibataire endurci qui enchaînait les histoires sans lendemain depuis son retour en Angleterre ! Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne s'emparent de ses jumelles surprises d'être prises d'assaut.

« Merci Sherlock, souffla John, merci d'illuminer ainsi ma vie, poursuivit-il en déposant une pluie de baisers sur le visage de Sherlock,

\- John ! Tu me chatouilles arrête ! S'exclama Sherlock dont le souffle se bloqua quand John passa plusieurs fois sur un point précis,

\- Vraiment Monsieur Holmes ? Dit John taquin,

\- O... Oui, bafouilla Sherlock qui n'avait plus de souffle,

Dans ce cas là voyons voir quels sont vos points _sensibles_ pour vous faire plier, dit John en s'attaquant au cou de Sherlock. »

Sherlock finit par se défendre aussi et s'arma de patience pour trouver les point sensibles de son amant qui s'effondra au milieu des feuilles mortes entraînant Sherlock avec lui. John se retrouva le souffle court avec un Sherlock aux cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rouges d'avoir autant ri. John attira Sherlock à lui envoyant aux oubliettes ses résolutions parce qu'il ne pouvait juste pas résister au visage diablement sexy de Sherlock Holmes. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore sur le tapis de feuilles mortes refusant de laisser le temps avoir une quelconque emprise sur eux. Bien vite pourtant ils durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'il faisait bien plus frais maintenant que l'après-midi était avancé. Les frissons dus à la fois à la proximité du corps de l'autre et à la fraîcheur les motivèrent à se lever bien à regrets. Ce fut bien plus détendus qu'en début d'après-midi qu'ils rejoignirent les badauds déambulant dans le parc. John raccompagna Sherlock jusque chez lui. En chemin, il fit promettre au jeune homme de revenir dans ce parc qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié surtout en charmante compagnie. Ils arrivèrent à destination et restèrent quelques instants immobiles avant que John ne l'embrasse rapidement avant de rejoindre la station de métro pour rejoindre son appartement. Sherlock resta quelques instants dehors fixant le dos de John qui se fondit dans la foule. Il ouvrit la porte du 221B en ayant en tête son après-midi passé avec son amant.

« Bonne journée mon fils ? Lança une voix féminine,

\- Excellente maman, dit Sherlock vague,

\- Grâce à ce charmant jeune homme qui a eu la galanterie de te raccompagner je présume ? Interrogea sa mère,

\- Hm hm, dit Sherlock nullement surpris,

\- Hé bien au moins cela change de _l'autre,_ dit la mère de Sherlock,

 _\- L'autre_ n'est plus là maman et s'il te plaît n'en parle pas devant lui quand il viendra à Noël, dit fermement Sherlock en regardant sa mère qui préparait le dîner,

\- Tu l'as … Invité pour Noël ? Cela signifie-t-il que cela est sérieux entre vous ? Demanda la mère de Sherlock prudente,

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, dit Sherlock la voix tremblante,

\- Mon fils est amoureux, mon fils est amoureux, chantonna Madame Holmes,

\- Maman ! Protesta Sherlock les joues rouges en fuyant dans sa chambre sous le rire de sa mère. »

Sherlock fit une rapide apparition pour manger un morceau avant de retourner dans sa chambre où il plongea dans ses pensées emplies de son professeur et amant. Il se sentait infiniment plus léger et détendu en sa présence. Bien plus que lorsqu'il était au lycée surtout à cause de _lui_ qu'il avait cru aimer alors qu'il n'était qu'une personne des plus toxiques tant pour le moral que pour le physique. Sherlock soupira en songea que cette histoire le poursuivrait toute sa vie mais pour le moment il ne voulait pas y songer. Il préférait plutôt songer à ces petits bonheurs qu'il cumulait et chérissait précieusement depuis qu'il côtoyait John. C'est avec son visage en tête que Sherlock s'endormit.

Ce fut avec une certaine légèreté que le couple passa le mois novembre qui paraissait maussade pour les autres mais qui à leurs yeux, et surtout à ceux de John, les rapprochaient de plus en plus de décembre et de Noël. John et Sherlock se retrouvèrent un samedi après-midi deux semaines avant la date fatidique, main dans la main, se frayant un chemin dans la foule dense qui se précipitait pour faire les courses de Noël en plein cœur de Soho Nerveusement, Sherlock broyait la main de John qui caressait le dos de la main avec le pouce pour essayer de détendre le grand brun à côté de lui. Sherlock souffla faisant une liste mentale de ce qu'il devait acheter : du thé pour sa mère, une cravate pour son frère, une bonne bouteille de scotch pour son père et un pull pour John. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent du côté de Soho. Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour se retrouver chez Angelo's pour le dîner. Sherlock trouva d'abord une boutique de thé pour sa mère. Il lui prit son thé favori qu'elle prenait à n'importe quelle occasion. Puis il s'arrêta prendre une bouteille de scotch pour son père qui appréciait prendre un petit remontant après le dîner surtout quand il faisait froid l'hiver. Il passa devant une annexe de la boutique Huntsman pour prendre une cravate en soie digne de la fonction au gouvernement de son frère Mycroft. Il finit par le cadeau le plus délicat : le pull de John. Il alla chez Albam au niveau de Carnaby Street. Il souffla un grand coup et poussa la porte de la boutique. Et alors qu'il savait que prendre pour les membres de sa famille, il se retrouva complètement perdu devant l'immense choix qu'offrait la boutique.

« Puis-je vous aider Monsieur ? Dit un vendeur en l'accostant,

\- Je cherche un pull, dit prudemment Sherlock en ne quittant pas les rayonnages des yeux,

\- Une préférence Monsieur ? Demanda le vendeur,

\- Je ne sais pas … Marmonna Sherlock,

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous présenter ce que nous proposons, suggéra le vendeur en invitant le jeune homme à le suivre. »

Sherlock le suivit de façon mécanique écoutant sans vraiment l'entendre le vendeur qui lui présentait les produits à toute vitesse. Le jeune homme traînait légèrement derrière frôlant les pulls de la main espérant ainsi que l'un d'eux serait le bon. Au bout d'un moment, Sherlock s'arrêta surpris par la douceur d'un pull. Il en prit un en main et le déplia dévoilant ainsi le motif torsadé sur le milieu du pull. Il le tint à bout de bras imaginant parfaitement son professeur bien aimé dedans. Avec un petit sourire, il s'imagina aussi la tête reposant sur le torse de John en train d'écouter son cœur battre contre les côtes signe évident qu'il éprouvait des sentiments très forts pour son étudiant et ce depuis qu'il l'avait avoué à demi-mots durant cet après-midi automnal. Bien que Sherlock n'osa l'avouer à haut voix n'étant guère doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, il appréciait aussi la compagnie de son professeur. C'est pourquoi il prit le pull beige sur son bras, laissa tomber le pauvre vendeur qui continuait encore à déblatérer les avantages de leurs produits et alla à la caisse payer son achat. Il refusa de le faire emballer voulant faire lui-même le paquet cadeau. En sortant de la boutique, il soupira de soulagement d'avoir fini ses achats de Noël. Il se dirigea promptement vers le restaurant où John et lui avait l'habitude de se rendre. Sherlock marcha à vive allure arrivant en même temps que John puisqu'ils se percutèrent l'un à l'autre.

« Sherlock ! S'exclama John, tu as trouvé tout ce que tu voulais ? Demanda-t-il,

\- Je pense que cela répond à la question, dit Sherlock en montrant son sac à la main, et de ton côté? Demanda Sherlock qui avait encore du mal à être familier avec John même si cela devenait plus facile de jour en jour,

\- Je pense que cela répond à la question, répondit à son tour John en désignant le sachet qu'il tenait à la main,

\- Touché, dit Sherlock amusé, on entre ? Suggéra-t-il,

\- Volontiers, approuva John. »

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le restaurant où Angelo leur attribua la table qui leur était réservée par habitude. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux et profitèrent du calme relatif des lieux. A l'approche de Noël, ils étaient contents de se retrouver tous les deux loin de la foule leur permettant de se détendre quelque peu d'autant plus qu'au stress d'être au milieu de la cohue londonienne s'ajoutait aussi le stress des présentations avec la famille de Sherlock.

« Tu es sur que je suis le bienvenue dans ta famille Sherlock ? Demanda une fois de plus John,

\- Oui John plus que bienvenue ! De toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie de te savoir seul pour les fêtes de fin d'année, dit Sherlock en le regardant, qu'est ce qui te rend si anxieux ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur celle de John,

\- C'est la première fois que je vais dans la famille d'une personne chère à mes yeux, avoua John abordant un sujet qu'il n'avait jamais osé évoquer depuis que Sherlock lui avait demandé de venir passer Noël dans sa famille,

\- Tu veux dire que … Tu n'as jamais été considéré comme important aux yeux de tes ex ?! Dit Sherlock surpris,

\- Il faut croire … Dit John penaud en baissant la tête,

\- Je ne sais pas si cela peut te rassurer mais … Tu es la deuxième personne que je présente à ma famille, dit doucement Sherlock, et non je n'en parlerai pas, poursuivit-t-il en devançant John qui voulait dire quelque chose, c'est encore douloureux pour moi … Souffla-t-il,

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Sherlock tu sais, dit John en retournant sa main pour la mettre face à sa jumelle pour la serrer dans la sienne. »

Sherlock lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant envers John de ne pas insister sur cette part de lui qu'il n'était pas prêt à dévoiler. Ils profitèrent du dîner qui était leur dernier tête à tête avant un moment puisque l'un et l'autre avaient beaucoup à faire avant la fin du semestre universitaire au plus grand désespoir de Sherlock qui aurait aimé profiter de la présence de son amant.

« Non Sherlock, je ne peux pas ! Je dois préparer les partiels pour les étudiants dont _tu_ fais parti je te le rappelle ! Dit John exaspéré par l'insistance de Sherlock à passer du temps avec lui,

\- Je serai discret promis ! Dit Sherlock le plus sérieusement du monde,

\- Toi discret ? Laisse moi rire ! Dois-je te signaler comme cela a fini la dernière fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés au laboratoire ? Dit John en haussant les sourcils,

\- Toi et moi sur le bureau à prendre notre pied il me semble non ? Lança Sherlock d'une voix innocente,

\- Sherlock … Gargouilla John alors qu'il sentait le pied de son étudiant remonter sa jambe sous la table,

\- Oui professeur ? Dit Sherlock l'air de rien,

\- J'avais pensé pouvoir m'arranger mais étant donné votre comportement impertinent, je crois que la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons sera à Noël, dit John impassible,

\- Que … Ce n'est pas … fit Sherlock décontenancé, très bien, souffla-t-il en voyant que John restait de marbre. »

Il soupira faisant sourire son professeur qui lui vola un baiser par-dessus la table. Ils profitèrent encore quelques instants de la chaleur du restaurant avant de retourner affronter le froid qui les attendait de pied ferme à l'extérieur. Ils continuèrent chacun leur route non sans regrets comme souvent après avoir échangé de nombreux baisers qui n'en finissaient plus.

Sherlock se réfugia dans l'étude de ses cours étant donné que ses professeurs s'étaient concertés pour placer une partie des partiels durant les deux dernières semaines précédant les vacances. Cela lui permit d'oublier, durant la journée du moins, son amant avant que le manque ne se fasse pleinement ressentir le soir au moment de dormir. John de son côté analysait l'avancée des projets de ses étudiants et en dehors de ceux de Sherlock ainsi que de Molly Hooper, aucun n'avait vraiment avancé ce qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il savait que cela signifiait des heures en plus à accompagner ses étudiants, à répondre à leurs questions et surtout à modifier les protocoles de chacun. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence que les vacances allaient lui faire du bien malgré le stress causé par la présentation à la famille de son petit ami.

L'euphorie des fêtes de fin d'année toucha tout le monde tant et si bien qu'il fut difficile pour les étudiants et les professeurs de suivre les cours. Ce fut avec un certain soulagement que John souhaita de bonnes vacances à ses étudiants et qu'il emboîta discrètement le pas de Sherlock jusqu'au laboratoire. Conscient que son professeur le suivait, il accéléra le pas voulant le retrouver au plus vite. Ces derniers jours sans pouvoir le voir, le toucher, l'entendre avaient été longs. C'est pourquoi une fois dans les locaux John fut à peine surpris de voir Sherlock prend possession de sa bouche, de son corps, de tout ce qui était lui. Sherlock était partout en même temps rendant fou John qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ce fut pantelant et avec un sentiment de vide qu'il reprit conscience.

« Sherlock … Gémit John,

\- Oui Monsieur ? Dit Sherlock gourmand qui s'était reculé,

\- P... Pourquoi arrêter ? Articula-t-il tant bien que mal,

\- Parce que ceci très cher n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce qui vous attend à Noël, susurra Sherlock à l'oreille de John,

\- Tu es sûr de … _ça_? Demanda John en déglutissant,

\- Sauf si tu ne veux pas, oui, j'en suis sûr, dit Sherlock le plus sérieux du monde, parce que j'en ai envie et que toi aussi, finit-il en effleurant la protubérance entre ses jambes,

\- Tu veux que je devienne fou c'est ça ? Souffla John,

\- Fou ? Nous le sommes déjà John, murmura Sherlock en embrassant John. »

Des coups contre la porte les firent sursauter. John sentit ses jambes devenir flasques tandis que Sherlock restait de marbre. L'étudiant incita John à se placer contre une table de travail et à occuper ses mains pendant que lui-même ouvrait la porte. Il se retrouva face à un homme plutôt corpulent qui le regarda surpris de le trouver là.

« Bonjour, est-ce que le professeur Watson est là ? Demanda le visiteur,

\- Oui, dit simplement Sherlock en se décalant pour le laisser entrer, bonnes vacances professeur, lança ensuite Sherlock derrière lui, au revoir Monsieur, dit-il en regardant le nouveau venu,

\- Bonnes vacances à vous aussi Monsieur Holmes, dit le professeur Watson en se retournant brièvement pour le voir partir et pour faire face à son collègue, Mike, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Ce sont les vacances John ! Nous allons tous sortir pour boire un verre alors si tu veux venir, tu es le bienvenue, proposa Mike,

\- Je … Cela sera avec plaisir Mike, approuva John qui ne voulait pas être soupçonné de quoi que ce soit,

\- Alors allons-y, lança joyeusement Mike, oh et couvre toi bien tu es tout rouge … Poursuivit-il en le regardant inquiet,

\- Que … Oh non … Soupira John après s'être regardé dans une vitre. »

Il se couvrit du mieux qu'il put pour dissimuler le fait qu'il s'était presque envoyé en l'air avec un de ses étudiants. Plus tard, ils seraient découverts mieux ça serait. L'idéal étant qu'ils ne le soient jamais mais cela il n'y croyait pas trop. John suivit Mike dans un pub non loin de l'Imperial College et s'installa à ses côtés. Ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il participait aux conversations qui l'environnaient. La tête ailleurs, emplie d'une certaine tête brune pour être plus exact, il avait un sourire qui flottait en permanence sur son visage. Un coup de coude de la part de Mike le fit réagir.

« John ? Tout va bien ? Tu es tout rouge, chuchota-t-il,

\- Je ne sais pas … Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien, mentit John,

\- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi, conseilla Mike,

\- Mais … Commença-t-il en regardant ses collègues,

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'intéressais beaucoup à ce qu'il se passait non plus, lança Mike taquin,

\- Désolé .. Murmura John,

\- Allez file, je te couvre si besoin est, dit Mike en poussant John vers la sortie. »

John s'empressa de sortir dans le froid glacial de la capitale. L'air frais lui remit tant bien que mal les idées en place. Il soupira en se demandant dans quel état il serait vraiment après avoir passé une nuit de folie avec Sherlock. Si les émotions ressenties étaient similaires à celles qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt en fin d'après-midi dans le laboratoire, il était perdu. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de choses en même temps et cela le perturbait. Il rentra chez lui et prit le chemin de la douche pour calmer ses ardeurs qui étaient revenues au galop. Des soupirs, des gémissements et un nom murmuré en litanie envahirent la salle d'eau. Il se crispa et se retrouva grelottant sous le jet d'eau. Avec lenteur, il se lava imaginant encore et encore que Sherlock était là à ses côtés. Il s'ébroua et se força à sortir son étudiant de l'esprit. Tâche bien délicate en sachant qu'il allait le retrouver chez lui une semaine plus tard.

La semaine qui précéda Noël s'écoula bien vite. John avait vérifié un certain nombre de fois que les présents qu'ils comptaient offrir feraient l'affaire. Le doute l'avait envahi à plusieurs reprises mais ne connaissant pas réellement les goûts de la famille de Sherlock, il avait fait au mieux. Ainsi le soir de Noël arriva et il se dirigea non sans une pointe de stress vers le domicile de son petit ami. Arrivé devant la porte, il inspira un bon coup et sonna.

A son plus grand soulagement, le visage de Sherlock apparut devant lui.

« Bonsoir ! Lança joyeusement Sherlock en se penchant pour l'embrasser,

\- Bonsoir, répondit John plus mesuré dans son attitude,

\- Viens, tout le monde nous attend, dit Sherlock en invitant John à entrer, et ne sois pas si nerveux, ils ne vont pas te manger tu sais,

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Marmonna John,

\- Parce qu'ils veulent simplement que je sois heureux, dit Sherlock en le regardant de ses yeux si expressifs qui retournaient John,

\- Dans ce cas là … Allons-y, soupira John en glissant sa main dans celle de Sherlock pour lui donner du courage. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers pour atterrir dans le salon où un couple les attendait ainsi qu'un autre homme qui, d'après les cheveux aussi bruns que Sherlock, devait être de la même famille.

« Bonsoir ! Lança courageusement John,

\- Bonsoir, lancèrent-ils en chœur,

\- Vous devez être le petit ami de Sherlock n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la dame,

\- En effet, je suis John Watson, dit-il pour se présenter,

\- John, intervint alors Sherlock, je te présente Mycroft, mon frère, dit-il en désignant l'autre brun de la pièce, mon père, William, poursuivit-il en désignant le concerné, et ma mère, Violet, finit-il en se tournant vers sa mère,

\- Depuis le temps qu'on entend parler de vous, bougonna le père de Sherlock,

\- Oh vraiment … ? Dit John incertain sur la conduite à suivre,

\- Plus exactement, c'est ma mère qui n'arrête pas de parler de toi, glissa Sherlock à l'oreille de John,

\- J'ose espérer que vous ne ferez pas de mal à mon frère, lança Mycroft,

\- Qu'est-ce que … Pourquoi voudrai-je faire du mal à Sherlock ?! Lança John éberlué en regardant Sherlock,

\- Mycroft … Dit Sherlock d'une voix menaçante en regardant son frère,

\- Ne me dis-tu pas que tu as oublié ? Tout ce qui s'est passé ? Comment nous avons du te ramasser à la petite cuillère ? Il est hors de question que cela se reproduise ! Rétorqua Mycroft avec fougue,

\- S'il te plaît Mycroft, intervint Violet, ne pourrais-tu pas te calmer et laisser ce pauvre John profiter de la soirée ?

\- Je préfère mettre les choses au point tout de suite, dit Mycroft acerbe en regardant John,

\- Je … Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais jamais ! Jamais vous m'entendez je ne ferai de mal à Sherlock ! Dit John avec une véhémence qu'il ne se connaissait pas,

\- Il n'empêche que si vous lui faites du mal d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, vous aurez affaire à moi, dit Mycroft. »

Une porte claqua faisant sursauter les occupants de la pièce. Sherlock venait de monter les marches pour s'isoler dans sa chambre. Dans le salon, la tension monta d'un cran encore si cela était possible. John et Mycroft se regardaient en chien de faïence tandis que les parents affichaient un air impuissant sur leur visage. John rompit le premier pour poser son sac contenant les cadeaux et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui allait vers l'étage supérieur. Il se dirigea vers la première porte qu'il vit et toqua à celle-ci espérant que cela soit la porte qu'il cherchait. Aucune réponse ne lui vint mais il tourna le loquet quand même. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité mais la lumière venant des réverbères éclairait suffisamment la pièce pour que John aperçoive la forme roulée en boule sur le lit.

« Sherlock ? Tenta John en s'avançant,

\- Laisse-moi s'il te plaît, dit Sherlock d'une voix étranglée,

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un frère aussi protecteur tu sais, dit John voulant détendre l'atmosphère,

\- De la chance … Tu parles, soupira Sherlock, tout ce qu'il veut c'est que je n'entache pas la réputation de la famille, dit-il amer,

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé … C'est si grave que ça ? S'enquiert John,

\- Oui … Souffla Sherlock, je … Je suis sorti avec un garçon. Au lycée. Il, Jim … Il était plutôt … Populaire contrairement à moi. Nous étions bien ensemble, on ne se cachait pas vraiment même si nous n'étions pas démonstratifs puisque ce n'était pas notre genre de l'être. Toujours est-il qu'un jour, il … Il a dérapé, il s'est mis aux substances illicites. Et comme un imbécile, je l'ai suivi, souffla Sherlock, un jour … Cela a mal tourné, la drogue devait être de mauvaise qualité. Il est devenu fou. Complètement fou, murmura-t-il, alors il … Il s'est tué et j'ai fini à l'hôpital complètement brisé. Par la drogue, par sa mort, par le désespoir … J'ai mis du temps avant de me remettre de tout ça et encore aujourd'hui j'ai peur. D'être abandonné, de chuter à nouveau … finit-il la voix étranglée,

\- Oh Sherlock … Jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne ferai une telle chose, dit John en prenant Sherlock dans ses bras, nous aurons des hauts et des bas sans doute mais jamais je n'irai jusqu'à prendre des drogues, jura-t-il en embrassant Sherlock partout où il le pouvait,

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Dit Sherlock à voix basse,

\- Parce que j'étais médecin, tu te souviens ? Je connais les conséquences de ces trucs là, dit John en ne cessant pas ce qu'il faisait,

\- John ? Dit Sherlock la voix rauque,

\- Hm … fit John,

\- Ne t'arrête pas s'il te plaît, gémit Sherlock, je … J'en ai besoin, souffla-t-il. »

John poursuivit ses attouchements légers ou plus appuyés faisant perdre la tête à Sherlock qui ne savait plus où il était ni qui il était. Plongé dans les abîmes du plaisir, il s'abandonna à John qui le regardait fasciné par la palette d'émotions qui se dessinait sur le visage de Sherlock. Il traça les contours du visage en face de lui provoquant des frissons incontrôlables. Amusé, il poursuivit son petit manège augmentant les tremblements et les gémissements. John étouffa ces derniers en prenant possession de la bouche de Sherlock provoquant un rapprochement de leurs bassins. L'homme ferma les yeux savourant le contact électrisant qui le rendit ivre tant et si bien qu'il dut se détacher en hâte de Sherlock pour reprendre son souffle et reprendre un peu de contrôle sur lui-même bien qu'il garda le jeune homme contre lui.

« On devrait peut-être retourner en bas tu ne penses pas ? Dit John la voix tremblante,

\- Je serai bien resté là avec toi, murmura Sherlock, surtout que nous avons quelque chose à finir … dit-il avec humour,

\- Je sais mais cela n'est pas très poli envers ta famille et je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que ton frère me lapide sur place, dit John en bougeant du lit sur lequel il s'était installé,

\- Et vue que je tiens à mon petit ami … Tu as raison, dit Sherlock en se levant tant bien que mal,

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda John faisant ainsi référence à ce que Sherlock lui avait dit plus tôt,

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai survécu jusque là … Et puis maintenant j'ai une raison de vivre, dit Sherlock en le fixant droit dans les yeux. »

Ils sortirent l'un après l'autre et passèrent par la salle de bain remettre leurs vêtements en place. Ils descendirent rejoindre la famille Holmes qui attendait qu'ils soient présents pour commencer le repas s'ils en croyaient la table mise avec les plats dessus. John et Sherlock s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Violet se mit à côté de John tandis que William se plaçait à côté de Sherlock laissant la place vacante à Mycroft. Le père de famille fit le service tout au long de la soirée laissant le soin à son épouse de faire la conversation. Sherlock n'était guère bavard, c'était tout juste s'il répondait aux questions sous les yeux quelque peu coupable de son aîné qui voyait bien que John n'était pas comme _l'autre._ La soirée s'écoula ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne passent aux digestifs pour attendre minuit. John s'installa dans un fauteuil, Sherlock dans un autre pendant que Mycroft se mettait à califourchon sur une chaise observant ses parents s'asseoir sur le canapé de la pièce. Les parents somnolaient quelque peu laissant tout le loisir au couple de se regarder attendant le bon moment pour s'éclipser. Mycroft regardait tout ce petit monde quand il se rendit qu'il était presque minuit. Il se leva en silence et installa les présents sous le sapin y compris, à la plus grande surprise du concerné, ceux de John. Le carillon sonna l'heure dite réveillant faisant sursauter tout le monde. Tout le monde se leva pendant que Mycroft se chargeait de distribuer les cadeaux des uns et des autres. John fut touché par le pull que Sherlock lui offrit et s'empressa de le mettre. Sherlock fut quant à lui surpris de découvrir un pass à l'année pour aller voir tous les concerts de musique classique qu'il souhaitait. Le sourire éblouissant qu'il offrit à John en guise de remerciement le chamboula plus que tout. Il ne prêta plus guère attention au cérémoniel même s'il eut le temps de noter que ses présents plurent aux membres de la famille Holmes. Ils se remercièrent les uns les autres avant que chacun ne prenne congé dans sa chambre respective.

Les deux hommes restèrent encore dans le salon près du feu qui avait été allumé plus tôt dans la soirée. L'un et l'autre se regardèrent appréciant de ne voir qu'une partie de l'autre grâce à la promiscuité de la pièce. John déglutit se sentant traqué par Sherlock qui gardait un fin sourire sur les lèvres tout en le détaillant des yeux de haut en bas augmentant la chaleur du brasier qui brûlait en John. La tension était si grande qu'ils ne tinrent plus et se précipitèrent à l'étage dans la chambre de Sherlock. La porte close, ils unirent leurs bouches, leurs torses, leurs bassins, leurs jambes. Ils se fondaient presque l'un dans l'autre ne laissant guère l'air circuler. Les mains se baladèrent, retirèrent les vêtements un à un, multiplièrent les caresses qui étaient tantôt insistantes, tantôt à fleur de peau. Les gémissements, les souffles et les soupirs se mélangèrent et augmentèrent quand ils furent en tenue d'Adam. Le lit finit par accueillir leurs corps qui ne tenaient plus debout. John encadra le visage de Sherlock de ses mains voulant graver le visage dans sa mémoire, il l'embrassa encore et encore transmettant autant que possible ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Sherlock comprit et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il se redressa incitant John à en faire de même. Le blond s'installa contre les oreillers et bien qu'il ne soit pas rassuré, il avait confiance en Sherlock. C'est pourquoi la suite ne fut que décadence, luxure et volupté. John devenait sourd, aveugle et muet devant les sensations ressenties par la présence de Sherlock sur et en lui. Il s'accrocha à ses épaules pour garder un appui dans la réalité pendant que le plaisir le submergeait lui mais aussi Sherlock. Haletant, John garda Sherlock contre lui voulant garder ces douces sensations encore gravées dans la peau.

« Ton cœur bat, commenta Sherlock,

\- Encore heureux ! Dit John amusé,

\- Si fort, si brutal … Murmura Sherlock en déposant une pluie de baisers à l'emplacement du cœur,

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'être sollicité autant, avança John,

\- C 'est … Agréable, chuchota Sherlock en posant sa tête contre le torse de John. »

John prit un Sherlock somnolant entre ses bras dans le but de se caler de façon la plus confortable possible dans le lit. Bien lui en prit quand il sentit le corps de Sherlock s'alourdir contre lui. Ses mains tracèrent des arabesques sur le corps nu de Sherlock ce qui eut le mérite de l'apaiser après toutes les émotions ressenties au cours de la soirée. Le mouvement régulier de ses propres mains associé au souffle chaud de Sherlock finirent par avoir raison de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il plongea dans les bras de Morphée aux côtés d'un homme et pas de n'importe quel homme non ! Parce que cet homme, c'était Sherlock Holmes et c'était son homme pour aussi longtemps que durerait leur histoire.

Le lendemain, John fut le premier à se réveiller, ancien réflexe de l'armée, et de ce fait, il se chargea de réveiller Sherlock en embrassant le dos qui se présentait à lui. Un mouvement contre son bas-ventre le fit sourire ce que Sherlock dut sentir puisqu'il tourna la tête dans la direction de John qui l'embrassa avant de le regarder avec une tendresse qui surprit Sherlock qui ne pensait pas voir de sentiments aussi purs chez quelqu'un. Sherlock répondit au baiser de John avec autant de force que possible. Ils passèrent quelques instants blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant qu'ils n'en sortent pour rassembler leurs affaires. Tout comme la veille au soir, ce fut ensemble qu'ils se présentèrent au salon où un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque les attendait tous les deux.

« Bonjour les garçons ! Lança joyeusement Violet,

\- Bonjour, dirent en chœur lesdits garçons,

\- Je ne savais pas ce que vous preniez le matin alors j'ai fait un peu de tout, dit Violet en faisant un large signe de la main pour montrer la table,

\- Merci Violet, c'est très gentil à vous, dit John en inclinant la tête en guise de remerciement,

\- Et tant que j'y suis, venez quand vous voulez à la maison, vous êtes le bienvenue, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en leur faisant un clin d'œil

\- Ne me dis pas qu'ils nous ont entendu, murmura John en se penchant sur Sherlock,

\- Je ne sais pas … dit Sherlock sur le même ton que John. »

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance plus détendue que le dîner au plus grand soulagement de John qui ne voulait pas se retrouver au cœur des tensions de la famille Holmes encore une fois. Le repas achevé, ils se levèrent pour sortir se balader à travers les rues de Londres. Cela devint alors une habitude pour la semaine suivante. Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux au 221B Baker Street et partaient en vadrouille jusque tard dans l'après-midi profitant des illuminations offertes par la ville à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année. Ils n'oublièrent pas leurs obligations universitaires qui les faisaient râler autant l'un que l'autre car ils ne pouvaient pas mettre à profit ce temps pour faire d'autres choses infiniment plus agréables et addictives selon John. Le professeur avait toutefois décidé d'inviter Sherlock dans un restaurant chic pour le Nouvel An voulant conclure en beauté l'année qui venait de s'écouler.

« Qu'est ce que je peux te souhaiter Sherlock pour l'année à venir ? Demanda John,

\- D'être heureux avec toi, dit Sherlock en levant son verre en direction de John,

\- Tu as l'air si sur de toi … Dit John surpris de l'entendre encore tenir ces propos,

\- Parce que je le suis et parce que je le sens là et là, dit Sherlock en désignant tour son cœur et sa tête, et à toi qu'est ce que je peux souhaiter ?

\- De découvrir les petites joies et les déconvenues d'être en couple avec toi, dit John en riant,

\- John ! Protesta Sherlock avec un léger sourire,

\- Bonne année Sherlock, dit John alors que le décompte venait de s'achever,

\- Bonne année John, dit à son tour Sherlock en se penchant pour embrasser l'homme en face de lui. »

Alors que l'année s'achevait et que la nouvelle commençait, ils furent tous les deux pris dans le tourbillon des examens de milieu d'année. Ils ne se virent guère durant cette période là bien que Sherlock rendit de temps en temps visite à John au laboratoire. Tous deux étaient fatigués et avaient hâte que le rythme universitaire devienne moins soutenu pour pouvoir en profiter un peu plus. Ce ne fut que quand Sherlock vint annoncer ses résultats d'examens de fin de semestre et qu'il en fit part à John qu'ils surent que cela allait être plus simples de se revoir. En effet, John félicita chaudement son étudiant et alors que Sherlock avait fait la moue en disant que pour quelqu'un comme lui, cela était plutôt facile sous les yeux exorbités de John qui avait éclaté de rire. L'étudiant s'était alors mis à bouder faisant redoubler les rires de John. Ce fut avec le visage renfrogné de Sherlock en tête qu'un John plus détendu qu'à l'accoutumée entra dans l'espace qui servait aux réunions informelles des professeurs. En clair chacun était libre de discuter avec qui il l'entendait avec un breuvage chaud dans une main et un scone dans l'autre le tout par groupe de deux ou trois professeurs voire plus selon les affinités. Le professeur Watson se dirigea vers ses collègues enseignants aux troisièmes années de Chimie non sans avoir au passage pris un café chaud pour le réveiller de sa nuit passée à corriger les copies de ses étudiants. Après les salutations d'usage, les enseignants ne firent plus attention à John jusqu'à ce qu'un nom l'interpelle.

* * *

* L'Undergraduate correspond au cycle d'études supérieures.

En espérant que cette première partie vous ait plu, je vous dis à très vite pour la suite ! =)


	2. Partie 2

**Titre :** De Septembre à Juin

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** M parce que la température risque de monter et parce que c'est sombre par moments !

 **Pairing :** John/Sherlock

 **Disclaimer :** Ai-je besoin de préciser que John, Sherlock et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas ? Et qu'ils appartiennent respectivement à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pour l'œuvre originale ainsi qu'à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss pour la version moderne de Sherlock BBC ?

 **Remerciements :** la liste n'est pas longue mais je tiens à remercier quelques personnes ! Tout d'abord Elizabeth Mary Holmes et odea nigthingale pour leurs conseils et lectures avisés que j'ai tenté de suivre au mieux ainsi que Elie Bluebell pour me relancer lors de nos échanges ce qui m'a motivé à relire dans son intégralité le texte pour le publier ! J'en profite aussi pour signaler que le fanart utilisé en guise de couverture est de Addignisherlock qui m'a inspiré un passage de cette histoire ! Merci également aux personnes qui ont laissé une review ! :-)

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Une semaine et demi après la première partie, voilà la suite et fin de cet OS ! Je précise une nouvelle fois que ce texte est un **Univers Alternatif** faisant que les personnages peuvent être un brin **OOC** c'est-à-dire que les caractères s'en retrouvent quelque peu altérés ! Si cette idée dérange quelque peu, je pense que la croix rouge en haut vous sera plus utile que de lire ce qui suit ! ;) Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

 _Après les salutations d'usage, les enseignants ne firent plus attention à John jusqu'à ce qu'un nom l'interpelle._

« Excusez-moi, êtes-vous en train de parler de Sherlock Holmes ? Dit Watson en interrompant la conversation,

\- Exact John, vous le connaissez ? Demanda poliment le professeur Anderson,

\- Il fait parti de mes étudiants en effet, affirma John,

\- Oh et est-il aussi imbu de sa personne dans votre cours qu'il ne l'est dans les nôtres ? Demanda Donovan,

\- Imbu de sa personne … Murmura John stupéfait, êtes-vous surs que nous parlons de la même personne ? Demanda John perplexe,

\- Parce qu'il n'interrompt pas votre cours à tout bout de champ pour vous contredire au point de faire le cours lui-même ? Grogna Anderson,

\- Non absolument pas, dit Watson confus,

\- Et je ne parle pas de son comportement absolument inadmissible ! Ce petit prétentieux arrive en retard et se croit chez lui ! Ragea Donovan,

\- Vous devez faire erreur chers collègues, affirma John,

\- C'est ce que je me tue à leur dire depuis un moment, soupira le professeur Stamford qui n'avait rien dit jusque là,

\- Ce n'est pas possible que nous parlions du même étudiant ! Sherlock est un étudiant brillant et tout ce qu'il y a plus de sérieux ! S'emporta John, il rend ses travaux en temps et en heure et … et … dit John en perdant ses mots en voyant ses collègues le regarder avec des yeux ronds, et merde, marmonna John pour lui-même en se précipitant vers la sortie. »

Il ignora les appels de ses collègues se rendant compte qu'il était allé trop loin et qu'il s'était sans doute trahi. Furieux, tel était le terme pour décrire son état actuel mais aussi incompréhension. Pourquoi diable Sherlock était-il si différent avec lui ?! Pourquoi avait-il un comportement … Normal dans son cours et pas dans celui des autres ? Pourquoi défendait-il son étudiant avec autant de verve face à ses collègues ? Pourquoi … Une myriade de questions tournait en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa salle de classe. Il fit entrer les étudiants qui attendaient dans le couloir et commença son cours à l'heure tapante. Il ne décoléra pas durant tout le temps que dura le cours et les étudiants le sentaient bien tant et si bien que les trois heures de cours se déroulèrent dans une ambiance tendue. Le professeur était à l'affût du moindre petit chahut faisant se ratatiner sur place les élèves les plus récalcitrants. Et surtout John évita de regarder le dernier rang sous les yeux suspicieux de Sherlock qui ne comprenait pas l'humeur massacrante de son professeur. Après tout, ils avaient passé d'excellents moments ces derniers temps : les recherches avançaient bien et ils entretenaient une relation sérieux ou du moins c'est ce que pensais Sherlock jusqu'à la fin du cours.

« Monsieur Holmes, restez je vous prie, l'interpella John lorsqu'il eut libéré ses étudiants,

\- Vous vouliez me parler Monsieur ? Dit Sherlock en s'approchant du bureau de son professeur restant dans son rôle d'étudiant,

\- En effet Monsieur Holmes, dit sèchement John,

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose de répréhensible ? Demanda Sherlock en haussant les sourcils,

\- Dans mon cours non, dit froidement John, mais dans ceux des autres, j'ai cru comprendre que votre comportement laissait sérieusement à désirer, poursuivit-il, qu'avez-vous à me dire à ce propos ? Asséna-t-il durement,

\- Rien Monsieur, dit Sherlock en le regardant,

\- Rien ?! S'exclama John, bon sang de bois Holmes, vous n'êtes pas sérieux là ?! Rugit-il en frappant la table du poing le regard dur,

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux Monsieur, dit Sherlock, les autres cours ne sont pas dignes d'intérêt,

\- Vous vous rendez compte que ce sont les compétences de mes collègues que vous remettez en question là ? Dit John en crispant la mâchoire,

\- Je n'y peux rien si ce sont des incompétents notables contrairement à vous, rétorqua Sherlock,

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Fit John en avalant sa salive de travers,

\- Je dis que vous êtes différent des autres et que pour cela vous avez gagné mon respect et même … Mon affection mais visiblement ce n'est pas réciproque, dit Sherlock en remettant en place la bretelle de son sac à dos, sachez juste Monsieur, que cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas accordé ma confiance à quelqu'un, poursuivit-il en tournant le dos à son professeur le dos droit et la tête haute. »

John n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il regardait le dos de son étudiant qui claqua la porte. Le silence prit place alors dans la salle de classe devenant assourdissant au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. La gorge nouée par la conversation houleuse qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sherlock, il se mit à regretter chaque mot prononcé. Il ferma les yeux tout en se laissant tomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Il croisa les mains et posa sa tête sur la tranche de celles-ci. Ce fut un coup frappé à sa porte qui lui fit reprendre conscience de son environnement même si les derniers mots prononcés par Sherlock résonnait encore et encore dans son esprit.

« John ? Appela une voix,

\- Quoi ? Croassa celui-ci,

\- Tout va bien ? Dit la voix en s'approchant de John,

\- Ou... oui, bafouilla misérablement John,

\- L'heure du déjeuner est passée alors quand je ne t'ai pas vu à la cafétéria … Poursuivit-elle,

\- Pardon ? Fit John en ouvrant brusquement les yeux pour regarder sa montre, oh non et mon prochain cours commence bientôt, gémit-il,

\- J'ai pris le parti de te prendre un sandwich, dit le professeur Stamford car c'était bien lui qui était venu aux nouvelles,

\- Merci Mike, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans des amis comme toi, dit John en lui faisant un faible sourire,

\- Peut-être que si tu me parlais un peu plus de ton point de vue vis-à-vis du jeune Sherlock Holmes, je pourrai t'aider, proposa Mike,

\- Je ne peux pas Mike, soupira John,

\- Un peu tard pour les remords John surtout après ton coup d'éclat, dit calmement Mike,

\- Mais … Tu ne feras rien n'est ce pas ? Dit John en hésitant,

\- Parce qu'en plus c'est répréhensible par le règlement de l'université ? Dit Mike en haussant les sourcils,

\- Et probablement par la loi, soupira John. »

Et John se mit à lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait de son étudiant rendant songeur son collègue. John parlait de Sherlock avec tellement de tendresse, d'affection et de passion que Mike ne put mettre en doute ses propos. Songeur, Mike promit à John de ne parler à personne de leur discussion ce dont John lui était particulièrement reconnaissant. Il voulait finir l'année scolaire et amener ses étudiants jusqu'au diplôme ensuite il partirait dans un autre établissement. Mike promit aussi à John de voir avec les autres collègues ce qu'il en était vraiment. Peut-être qu'il y avait effectivement des incohérences dans leurs propos vis-à-vis des cours faisant que Sherlock serait dans le vrai auquel cas, il allait falloir y remédier. John ferma les yeux conscient de ce que cela signifiait : il se serait énervé contre Sherlock pour rien auquel cas, il allait devoir présenter ses excuses au principal concerné surtout qu'il avait rompu sa promesse de ne pas lui faire de mal. Et pour cela, il s'en voulait.

Trois semaines. Cela faisait trois semaines que Sherlock n'était pas venu en cours. Que cela soit celui de John ou celui des autres et John commençait à s'inquiéter. Pourtant Sherlock n'était guère bien loin puisqu'il passait la plupart de son temps … Dans la bibliothèque de l'université ne sachant pas s'il était toujours le bienvenue au laboratoire. Le jeune homme avançait dans son projet de fin d'années et travaillait ses cours à sa manière ne voulant pas prendre de retard malgré « son comportement qui laissait sérieusement à désirer » selon les propos de son professeur. Les mots résonnaient encore dans son esprit bien après qu'ils aient été prononcé et ils faisaient toujours aussi mal. Le visage sombre, il se leva, rangea les livres puis ses notes avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Il alla vers un coin reculé de l'université passant devant un couloir où se trouvait le professeur Watson mais cela, Sherlock l'ignorait au contraire de John qui se précipita à la suite de son étudiant. Il dut jouer des coudes entre les étudiants qui se dirigeaient vers leurs salles de cours et crut perdre de vue Sherlock. Frustré, il passa devant un coin sombre où s'élevait une odeur de cigarette. Il fit demi-tour prêt à invectiver l'étudiant mais toute injonction fut ravaler en voyant qui était le fumeur : Sherlock Holmes.

« Monsieur Holmes, j'ignorais que vous fumiez, interpella John,

\- Vous ignorez encore beaucoup de choses de moi Monsieur, dit Sherlock las,

\- Je … Commença John la gorge nouée, je suis désolé à ce propos … Dit John après s'être éclairci la gorge,

\- Désolé ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi après tout c'est ce que tout le monde dit, cracha l'étudiant acerbe,

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Protesta John,

\- Oh vraiment ? Dans ce cas là, vous allez me dire que je suis un jeune homme impertinent qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête ? Dit Sherlock railleur,

\- Hé bien là oui, affirma John, Sherlock, je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là … J'étais juste … Surpris de ce que j'avais entendu, avoua John,

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous entre tous ces imbéciles écouteriez les ragots, commenta Sherlock en soufflant un nuage de fumée,

\- Que … Dit John abasourdi,

\- N'avez-vous pas pensé que certains professeurs pouvaient envier mes capacités intellectuelles ? Avança prudemment Sherlock,

\- Comment … Bafouilla John,

\- Il se trouve que j'ai publié plusieurs articles scientifiques que j'avais soumis à l'approbation de mes professeurs sauf qu'ils ont tenté de me voler mes recherches en envoyant à leur tour les documents soumis, dévoila Sherlock, mais j'avais pris soin d'y envoyer à diverses revues avant eux rendant caduc la tentative de vol, finit-il,

\- Et depuis … Ils sont … Jaloux ? Dit John en s'étranglant à moitié,

\- Tout juste, approuva Sherlock,

\- Quand est-ce que cet épisode a eu lieu ? Demanda John en se reprenant,

\- Je devais être en première année ici, dit Sherlock en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance,

\- Je me sens encore plus stupide maintenant, gémit John, que puis-je faire pour que vous me pardonniez ? Dit-il brusquement,

\- Hm je ne sais pas … M'embrasser peut-être ? Dit Sherlock taquin bien que le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. »

Et John obéit à Sherlock. Il l'embrassa. Mais étrangement ce baiser là n'avait pas la même saveur que les autres à son plus grand désarroi. Alors il recommença. Parce que Sherlock lui manquait. Celui qu'il avait appris à connaître au fil des semaines. Pas le Sherlock si froid, si distant qu'il avait face à lui. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux en songeant encore et encore qu'il avait rompu sa promesse. Et qu'il ne voulait pas remettre les pieds au 221B Baker Street de suite. Il ne voulait pas se faire incendier par Mycroft alors qu'il tenait encore à la vie ! Et pourtant, de façon presque mécanique, c'est ce qu'il fit. Alors qu'il se présenta devant la porte où vivait Sherlock, il espéra de tout cœur qu'il soit seul. Il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter les autres membres de la famille Holmes. Il fut soulagé que personne ne vienne à sa rencontre quand il tourna la poignée. John referma la porte et s'apprêta à manifester sa présence quand de la musique atteignit ses oreilles. Il monta le plus silencieusement possible avant de se figer sur le seuil de la porte séparant le pallier du salon.

John ignorait s'il était possible de tomber sous le charme d'une même personne pour la deuxième fois. Il l'ignorait et pourtant au plus profond de lui-même il savait que cela était possible. Parce que Sherlock était en cet instant même d'une grâce saisissante avec le violon entre les mains. Outre cette grâce, ce fut l'air que jouait Sherlock qui le toucha, le bouleversa en plein cœur. Tendre et mélancolique à la fois. John trouva que le violon était un excellent moyen d'exprimer ses sentiments parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que le morceau que jouait Sherlock était le reflet de ses émotions actuelles. Comme lors de cette nuit de Noël, son cœur battit à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Des vertiges le prirent, des suppliques sortirent de sa bouche. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Sherlock le prendre dans ses bras fins dans lesquels John se réfugia avec joie. Sans rompre leur étreinte, ils avancèrent tant bien que mal dans le salon. Le souffle court, le front posé sur le torse face à lui, le poing serra la chemise prune, les yeux fermés, John savoura le contact solide du corps fin contre lui. Il releva la tête et prit la nuque de Sherlock dans une main pour l'inciter à se baisser pour initier un baiser puis un autre dans l'espoir … Que peut-être Sherlock comprenne sa détresse … Pourtant Sherlock, le violon et l'archet toujours en main, le repoussa et dut voir le visage de John se décomposer.

« John … Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … Je vais jouer ce soir, dit-il en montrant son instrument de musique, et j'ai besoin de m'exercer encore pour présenter une aussi bonne performance que possible, expliqua-t-il encore,

\- Oh … Pardon, je vais te laisser alors, dit précipitamment John,

\- Non reste, dit avec force Sherlock alors que John allait sortir,

\- Tu es sur … ? Dit John incertain,

\- Installe toi dans le fauteuil, commanda Sherlock. »

John se dirigea vers le même fauteuil qui l'avait accueilli quelques semaines plus tôt. Crispé au début, il se détendit bien vite lorsque les premières mélodies retentirent dans la pièce. Bercé par la musique de Sherlock, il laissa tomber sa tête contre l'assise du fauteuil et s'endormit. Une secousse sur l'épaule le réveilla. Il tomba sur un Sherlock tiré à quatre épingles en pantalon à pinces noir en bas et une chemise blanche recouverte d'une veste en haut le tout en étant assorti au pantalon. Le jeune homme était prêt à partir l'étui de son violon en main.

« Je dois y aller, est-ce que tu veux venir ? Demanda Sherlock en le regardant avec espoir,

\- Dire que c'est moi le responsable de tout ça et c'est toi qui m'invite quelque part, dit John en secouant la tête de dépit, mais oui c'est avec plaisir que je viens, accepta-t-il en voyant le visage rembruni de Sherlock. »

Sherlock lui offrit un immense sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il l'obligea à se lever et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. John eut tout juste le temps de récupérer sa veste en velours pour suivre Sherlock qui hélait déjà un taxi. Il ferma la porte comme il faut et se glissa en hâte dans l'habitacle qui démarra en trombe. Sherlock tapota des mesures sur sa jambe qui battait aussi le rythme. Intrigué, John ne dit pourtant rien ne voulant pas rompre la concentration dans laquelle Sherlock était plongé. Ils arrivèrent à destination. John regarda autour de lui et fut bouche bée en voyant devant lui le prestigieux Royal Albert Hall.

« Sherlock … Comment diable as-tu fait pour avoir une place pour jouer là ?! S'exclama John estomaqué,

\- Le génie John, le génie, dit simplement Sherlock en dépassant John pour avancer en direction de l'entrée,

\- Et modeste en plus de ça … marmonna John,

\- Absolument pas ! S'exclama Sherlock qui l'avait entendu. »

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment qui brillait de mille feux de part ses lustres qui pendaient au plafond mais aussi de part les riches couleurs qui habillaient les murs. Sherlock le guida vers un guichet où il échangea quelques mots avec la personne en charge de celui-ci. La conversation dura quelques instants et lorsque celle-ci fut achevée, Sherlock prit John par le coude et le guida à travers les couloirs pour arriver près de la scène puis de là vers les premiers rangs afin de l'installer comme il faut.

« Sherlock … Bafouilla John,

\- Ce sont les places réservées aux proches des musiciens et vue que tu en fais parti .. Dit Sherlock coupant court à toutes protestations de John, maintenant il faut que j'y aille ! Finit-il retournant dans les méandres des couloirs du Royal Albert Hall pour rejoindre les coulisses. »

John, encore abasourdi, s'installa sur un siège sous les yeux suspicieux des autres spectateurs bien habillés. Il est vrai que John n'avait pas prévu cette sortie et n'était donc guère bien vêtu. Il se fit tout petit jusqu'à ce que le début spectacle ne soit annoncé dans les hauts-parleurs. John se redressa alors attentif à ce qui allait se passer sur scène. Le rideau venait de dévoiler l'orchestre. Le spectateur chercha des yeux l'homme pour qui il était spécialement venu mais ne le vit pas à sa plus grande surprise et incompréhension.

L'orchestre commença à jouer jusqu'à ce qu'une mélodie différente des autres ne retentisse. John fut alors plus attentif jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par le voir. A gauche des musiciens venant tout droit des coulisses, un grand brun vêtu de son costume de scène avec des chaussures brillantes s'avançait sur le devant de la scène s'arrêtant juste devant les autres musiciens. Il s'arrêta de jouer prenant le temps de saluer le public aux côtés du chef d'orchestre qui en fit de même. John le fixait du regard espérant que Sherlock le remarque mais rien n'y fit. Le violoniste était plongé dans les méandres sinueux de son esprit accessibles de lui seul. Tenant l'archet et l'instrument de ses longs doigts fins, il commença à jouer. Il était emporté par sa musique jouant ainsi notes après notes envoûtant la salle et surtout l'homme dans les premiers rangs qui le regardait comme hypnotisé. Ce qu'il était indubitablement. Tant par la posture adoptée par Sherlock que par la main qui faisait voyager l'archet sur les cordes.

La musique puissante emplissait la salle dans tous ses recoins et emportait John dans un autre monde. Monde où il serait seul avec Sherlock et où il pourrait vivre pleinement leurs passions respectives et surtout leur amour. La mélodie commença à ralentir pour finir s'éteindre tout doucement, les dernières notes résonnèrent, les applaudissements éclatèrent dans la salle et pendant que tous saluaient la prestation du musicien et de l'orchestre, deux hommes se regardaient, s'observaient comme seuls au monde. John se leva avec un temps de retard pour accompagner l'ensemble des applaudissements tout en se focalisant sur Sherlock qui faisait un tour d'horizon du regard tout en saluant le public. Le dernier salut fut fait en direction de John qui en aurait rougi s'il ne l'était pas déjà par la chaleur et par les émotions dues à l'intensité de l'instant passé. Alors que tout le monde se précipitait vers la sortie, John attendit un moment près des loges que les artistes sortent.

« Monsieur Holmes ! Interpella-t-il alors Sherlock,

\- Oui ? Dit Sherlock surpris tenant fermement son étui contenant son violon,

\- Je voulais vous présenter mes compliments pour cette performance hors du commun, dit John le plus sérieusement du monde,

\- Je vous remercie Monsieur, dit Sherlock jouant le jeu du parfait inconnu,

\- J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous voir jouer à nouveau, avança John en se mordillant les lèvres,

\- Cela serait avec grand plaisir mais cela est l'unique représentation publique que je fais en revanche … Dit Sherlock en jouant avec les nerfs de John, des concerts privés vous conviendraient-ils ? Demanda-t-il,

\- Je … Oui, avec joie ! S'exclama John aux anges,

\- Dans ce cas là … Permettez-moi de vous inviter chez moi, fit Sherlock en saluant bien bas son interlocuteur pour l'inciter à avancer pendant que lui-même le suivait,

\- N'est-ce pas trop tard pour vous ? Demanda John,

\- Ciel non ! L'adrénaline coule encore dans mes veines, cela me fera le plus grand bien d'évacuer tout cela, dit Sherlock en jetant un œil à John qui sentait le rouge s'insinuer sur ses joues. »

John était content que la pénombre le dissimule en partie. Les propos de Sherlock qui sous-entendaient bien des choses l'avaient retourné. Alors qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela serait si … Si ses mains ô combien délicates le touchaient de la même façon que le violon. Il retint avec difficulté un gémissement d'autant plus qu'ils se retrouvaient au cœur de la foule qui attendait un véhicule pour se faire raccompagner ignorant l'air de profonde stupéfaction d'une de leurs connaissances qu'ils n'avaient vu ni l'un ni l'autre dans la salle de spectacle.

Les deux hommes attendirent en même temps que les autres jusqu'à ce que leur tour n'arrive enfin. Le trajet jusqu'au 221B Baker Street se fit dans un silence tendu. La tension ne redescendit guère quand Sherlock prit son temps pour préparer son violon accompagné de son archet. John était toujours tendu comme un arc quand il s'assit sur le fauteuil ne quittant pas du regard les doigts de Sherlock qui ajustait le violon sous son menton tout en élevant l'archet qui fit des va-et-vient sur les cordes jusqu'à ce que cela convienne enfin à Sherlock. John prenait son mal en patience et rongeait son frein jusqu'à ce que Sherlock joue encore et encore pendant ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures.

Il ne vit pas le temps passé fasciné par les mains de Sherlock qu'il voyait pour la première fois de près : pâles, longues, fines. Parfaites pour manier un instrument de musique ou mieux parfaites pour découvrir les parcelles de son corps. Il ne retint plus les soupirs d'extase qui lui venaient naturellement encore moins les légers mouvements de hanches qui allaient et venaient au rythme de la musique. Tantôt lentement, tantôt rapidement, John ne contrôlait plus rien. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, pour tomber dans les abysses de son compagnon. L'intensité de son regard et les mains qui naviguaient sur le violon avec un naturel déconcertant eurent raison de John qui se tendit sur le fauteuil sous les yeux dilatés de Sherlock. Celui-ci arrêta de jouer sa musique qui continua à la façon d'un écho. Bien vite, le silence fut roi dans la pièce. John finit par se lever pour se rapprocher de Sherlock qui en profita pour poser son violon sur la table encombrée de partitions.

« Tu es quelqu'un d'unique Sherlock, dit John en prenant les mains de Sherlock entre les siennes, et je suis heureux d'être ton compagnon malgré … Malgré ce que j'ai pu dire, finit-il en secouant la tête comme pour chasser ces paroles maudites,

\- Le spectacle que tu m'as offert là valait bien toutes les excuses du monde John, murmura Sherlock en se penchant pour l'embrasser,

\- Qui l'eut cru … J'ai l'impression de devenir à nouveau un adolescent ! Dit John amusé,

\- Peut-être bien … Après tout, n'est-ce pas le propre des adolescents de faire des bêtises ? Dit Sherlock entrant dans le jeu de John,

\- Oh dans ce cas là … Cela mérite bien une punition non ? Chuchota John contre les lèvres de Sherlock,

\- Sans doute oui, fit Sherlock sur le même ton avant de le pousser sur le canapé afin de prendre possession de ce corps qui lui faisait tant envie. »

Un bruit de course dans les escaliers réveilla les deux hommes en sursaut. Ils se regardèrent inquiets en se tournant dans un même ensemble vers la porte du salon se dégageant du canapé dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés tout en s'habillant tant bien que mal pour se rendre présentable. Un grand fracas les fit reculer dans un même ensemble vers un coin reculé de la pièce, la poussière dévoila alors les intrus qui rendirent blêmes les deux hommes. Parce que le pire était sans doute arrivé. La police était à leur porte et même dans ce qui était devenu leur salon.

« John Watson, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour abus d'autorité dans le cadre de vos fonctions, clama haut et fort une voix qu'il connaissait bien,

\- Et on embarque aussi _le génie_ , cracha une autre voix tout aussi connue,

\- Donovan ? Anderson ? Fit John estomaqué en les voyant avec leurs badges d'Inspecteurs,

\- Tu les connais John ? Demanda Sherlock intéressé,

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais oui mais on dirait que je me suis trompé, grogna John alors qu'on lui passait les menottes aux poignets. »

Ils furent embarqués dans une voiture de police et déposés à Scotland Yard. Ils furent séparés l'un de l'autre. Donovan amena Sherlock dans un bureau tandis qu'Anderson guida John dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

Sherlock se retrouva face à son frère Mycroft les traits sévères. Il se crispa, les pièces du puzzle se mettant doucement en place dans sa tête et ce qu'il en déduisit ne lui plut guère. Il se ferma en bloc pendant que Donovan le rabaissait plus bas que terre sous les yeux impassibles de Mycroft. Jusqu'à la phrase trop.

« Et franchement choisir un professeur comme amant … fit Donovan agacé,

\- Suffit ! Claqua la voix de Sherlock, je vous interdis d'insulter John ainsi ! Moi si ça vous amuse mais lui il en est hors de question ! Parce qu'il est un homme bien vous m'entendez ? Un homme BIEN ! Contrairement à VOUS ! Cria Sherlock en regardant alternativement Mycroft et Donovan,

\- Sherlock ! Gronda Mycroft, un peu de respect pour un inspecteur de police je te prie !

\- Du respect ?! Tu plaisantes Mycroft ? Alors qu'elle ne m'a jamais respectée à l'université ? Pourquoi devrai-je lui faire preuve de mon _respect_ hein ?! Feula Sherlock,

\- Parce qu'au même titre que ton _professeur,_ elle a autorité sur toi, dit Mycroft en insistant sur le titre,

\- Elle n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais un de ces professeurs que je respecte, lança Sherlock borné en fusillant son frère du regard,

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu respectais autrui de toute manière, lança Mycroft d'une voix polaire,

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que personne ne m'a jamais respecté ni fait confiance, la preuve, tu m'as fait suivre depuis mon entrée à l'université par des _inspecteurs,_ susurra Sherlock, en réalité, la seule et unique personne qui a gagné mon respect, ma confiance, mon amitié et mon affection se trouve être John, dit Sherlock le dos droit et la tête haute à l'énoncé de ces derniers mots, et vous ne m'interdirez pas de le voir parce que je ferai mon possible pour contrer vos _plans_ quels qu'ils soient, cracha Sherlock. »

Il ne put aller plus loin que des coups à la porte l'interrompit dans son élan. Anderson passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour annoncer que John avait tout avoué. A ces mots, Sherlock se sentit blêmir. Il se précipita sur la porte bousculant l'inspecteur de police et se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber dans les yeux défaits de John.

« John … Qu'est-ce que … Dit Sherlock la voix étranglée,

\- Il … Il n'arrêtait pas de me rabaisser, de t'insulter, je … J'en pouvais plus Sherlock … Pardonne moi s'il te plaît, dit John avec des sanglots dans la voix s'en voulant d'avoir été si faible,

\- Shhhh, c'est bon, ça va aller John, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Sherlock en prenant John dans ses bras,

\- Et toi, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda John en se reculant,

\- Un sermon de Donovan et de mon imbécile de frère, grogna Sherlock,

\- Ton frère ?! Mais alors … Il savait depuis le début qui j'étais ? Dit John estomaqué,

\- Il faut croire oui … Dit Sherlock amer,

\- Mais alors pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait avant ? Questionna John perplexe,

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est pas lui qui nous a balancé à la police mais Donovan elle-même qui nous a vu ensemble au Royal Albert Hall et qui a prévenu mon frère, pesta Sherlock,

\- Tu veux dire que … Qu'il approuvait notre relation malgré tout ? Demanda John curieux,

\- Je l'ignore toujours est-il qu'il nous a laissé tranquille jusqu'à maintenant du moins, soupira Sherlock,

\- En effet messieurs, fini la tranquillité ! S'exclama Anderson avec une certaine satisfaction dans la voix, Holmes vous sortez de là, Watson, vous venez avec moi, ordonna-t-il. »

Sherlock retint une dernière fois John pour l'embrasser et lui donner du courage pour affronter ce qui allait suivre. Le jeune homme suivit John et son gardien jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus le droit de les suivre. Longtemps, il resta immobile le regard fixé sur le dos de John qui dut le sentir puisque juste avant de bifurquer dans un autre couloir, il tourna la tête dans sa direction gravant les traits du jeune homme dans sa mémoire. Sherlock sortit de Scotland Yard ignorant les appels de son frère. Aveugle et sourd à ce qui l'entourait, Sherlock marcha durant longtemps, si longtemps que la nuit était tombée quand il reprit ses esprits. Il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient mené dans un de ces squats où il allait quand il était encore au lycée. Des sueurs froides lui parcoururent le dos. Il recula d'un pas malgré l'attirance qu'avait sur lui l'endroit maudit. Parce qu'il était tellement tentant d'y rentrer, de céder à la tentation. Surtout avec la petite voix, qui avait celle de Jim, qui lui susurrait des mots censés le faire céder.

Mais Sherlock tint bon malgré les palpitations ressenties dans les bras aux endroits marqués de multiples points qui lui rappelaient cette douloureuse époque. Il fit un autre pas en arrière puis deux puis trois avant de repartir en courant à travers les rues de Londres. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut les poumons en feu ne pouvant plus avaler une seule goutte d'air. Il regarda où il était et reconnut le chic quartier de Eaton Square. Soulagé, il marcha d'un bon pas analysant les demeures qui s'alignaient les unes à côté des autres. Toutes affichaient fenêtres éteintes sauf une. Hésitant, Sherlock s'approcha de la porte et sonna. Il recula d'un pas et patienta un peu avant de sonner une nouvelle fois. Il commençait à faire demi-tour quand une voix s'éleva.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Fit celle-ci,

\- Hooper ? Fit Sherlock surpris,

\- Holmes ? Fit la jeune femme tout aussi surprise que lui,

\- Que fais-tu là ? Dirent-ils en chœur,

\- Hé bien, je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour moi pour rentrer alors j'ai tenté ma chance, dit Sherlock en désignant la maison, et toi ?

\- Je … Travaille si on peut dire ça ainsi, répondit à son tour Molly gênée,

\- Vraiment ? Et que fais-tu ? Demanda Sherlock curieux,

\- Molly, qui est-ce ? Cria une voix à l'intérieur de la maison,

\- Un camarade de classe Madame, répondit Molly en se tournant vers l'intérieur de la maison,

\- Qu'attendez-vous pour le faire entrer alors ? Dit alors une femme en surgissant derrière Molly. »

Sherlock fut invité dans la maison et ce qu'il vit le surpris. L'ambiance était feutrée et surtout … Emplie de légers bruits qui ressemblaient forts à des soupirs de plaisir. Il se crispa faisant rire la propriétaire des lieux.

« Allons, détendez-vous jeune homme ! Nous n'allons pas vous manger ! Dit la Femme d'une voix particulièrement enjouée,

\- Quel est cet endroit ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Sherlock dont la curiosité fut la plus forte,

\- Hm je dirai l'antre des plaisirs solitaires ou pluriels, c'est selon les envies du moment, répondit encore la Femme,

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Hooper ? Demanda encore Sherlock,

\- Je profite des plaisirs qu'offre la maison, dit Molly en haussant les épaules, et tu devrais faire pareil parce que tu m'as l'air définitivement tendu,

\- Cela se voit tant que ça ? Dit Sherlock en se tournant vers sa camarade de classe,

\- Épaules tendues, sur ses gardes, méfiant, oui, cela se voit jeune homme, dit la Femme,

\- Je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée … Murmura Sherlock,

\- Tu peux toujours regarder une scène et ensuite tu décides de ce que tu fais, proposa Molly,

\- D'accord, céda Sherlock. »

Les deux femmes le guidèrent vers une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité avant que la lumière ne se fasse sur un couple d'hommes allongé sur le lit. Le premier avait une cravache en main et la passait partout sur le corps de l'autre qui se cambrait mais ne disait rien. Le silence était visiblement de mise. Aucune parcelle de peau n'était oubliée et surtout pas la peau tendue au niveau de l'aine. Ce petit jeu continua de longues minutes qui parurent des heures pour Sherlock qui n'en pouvait plus de la tension ressentie. Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce sous les yeux espiègles des deux femmes qui l'attendaient.

« Alors ? Demanda avidement la Femme,

\- Je … Je sais pas … bégaya Sherlock, c'est … tentant mais …

\- Mais vous ne voulez pas avoir l'impression de tromper la personne avec qui vous partagez votre vie ? Compléta la Femme,

\- C'est ça oui … Murmura Sherlock sans honte aucune ni même surpris qu'elle ait deviné ce qui le retenait, mais en même temps, je … J'ai besoin de planer sans que … Cela ne soit dangereux, dit fermement Sherlock en les regardant l'une et l'autre,

\- Je vais m'occuper de vous alors … Fit la Femme. »

Elle le guida dans une pièce comportant un immense lit comme l'autre. Là, elle lui demanda de retirer tous ses vêtements tout en restant elle-même habillée ayant compris que cela le gênerait plus qu'autre chose. Elle lui ordonna de s'allonger puis de tendre ses bras ce que Sherlock fit avec réticence mais la Femme ne dit rien en voyant les marques sur les bras.

« Quels sont les mots que vous souhaitez utiliser ? Demanda la Femme tout en liant ses mains avec une bande de soie,

\- Les mots … ? Répéta Sherlock perdu,

\- Pour savoir si tout va bien, s'il faut une pause ou au contraire s'il faut arrêter, expliqua patiemment la Femme,

\- Chimie, lecture, John, lança Sherlock sur de lui,

\- Bien dans ce cas là … Tout va bien jeune homme ? Demanda la Femme avec un petit sourire,

\- Chimie, dit Sherlock. »

La Femme commença alors à parcourir le corps de Sherlock de sa cravache tirant des frissons sur sa peau pâle. Il soupira se détendant peu à peu, oubliant les événements des dernières heures se concentrant uniquement sur le plaisir ressenti par le cuir qui passait et repassait sur son corps. La respiration de plus en plus rauque emplit la pièce. Le plaisir ressenti embrasait ses sens au point que l'image de John surgit dans son esprit, il s'imagina lui faire subir la même chose que ce qu'il subissait maintenant. L'homme se faisait omniprésent dans son esprit tant et si bien qu'il ne tint plus et cria le prénom qui hantait son esprit. Haletant, il se sentit vidé mais étrangement, il se sentait mieux. Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur la Femme qui avait suspendu tous ses gestes.

« Oh non … J'avais oublié … Gémit Sherlock,

\- Au moins, vous pourrez toujours dire à … _John_ que vous appréciez ce genre d'exercices, dit la Femme amusée,

\- Pas prêt d'arriver malheureusement, soupira Sherlock alors que la Femme le détachait,

\- Oh vraiment ? Dit-elle,

\- Il … Il a été arrêté, avoua Sherlock,

\- Vous souhaitez en parler ? Dit la Femme en le regardant du coin de l'œil,

\- A l'occasion pourquoi pas mais pas tout de suite, je suis fatigué, dit Sherlock qui sentit comme une chape de plomb lui tomber sur les épaules,

\- Vous pouvez rester ici pour la nuit si vous le souhaitez, proposa la Femme. »

Elle eut à peine dit ça que Sherlock reposa la tête sur un des oreillers présents sur le lit faisant sourire la Femme qui plaça un drap sur le corps fin de Sherlock que Morphée venait de cueillir.

Pourtant, la nuit ne fut pas de tout repos pour le jeune homme qui revoyait encore et encore John se faire embarquer par Anderson sous les yeux impuissants de Sherlock qui voulait courir après lui. Il se réveilla à l'aube, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre à la recherche de son hôtesse qu'il trouva par hasard dans la cuisine.

« Déjà réveillé ? Oh mal dormi n'est ce pas ? Fit-elle en guise de préambule,

\- Oui … Les prochains jours vont être épuisants, grogna Sherlock,

\- N'hésitez pas à revenir si vous souhaitez vous détendre, vous connaissez le chemin maintenant, dit la Femme en portant sa tasse de café aux lèvres,

\- Merci, dit sincèrement Sherlock. »

Sherlock finit par prendre congé de la Femme, trouva la station de métro la plus proche et retourna au 221B Baker Street où l'attendait de pied ferme sa famille. Après le soulagement de le savoir entier, tous eurent le goût de le sermonner sur son inconscience. Ce à quoi Sherlock répondit qu'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard en cours. Il alla dans sa chambre pour récupérer les affaires de la journée et sortit en ignorant sa famille. Toutefois, il sut, en voyant les étudiants interrompre leurs discussions pour le suivre des yeux, qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui au calme et sans les ragots des autres élèves pour encombrer son précieux espace cérébral. Soupirant, il se dirigea de façon presque mécanique vers la salle de chimie espérant qu'il n'y aurait personne mais ce fut peine perdue. Et pire encore puisque Donovan se tenait en lieu et place du professeur Watson.

« Monsieur Holmes ! Enfin vous daignez venir nous tenir compagnie ! S'exclama haut et fort Donovan sous les rires des autres étudiants. »

Sherlock souffla un bon coup et se dirigea à sa place habituelle. Le cours, qu'il adorait en temps normal, fut un véritable cauchemar. Donovan n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des pics sous le regard désolé de Molly qui avait une vague idée du malaise de Sherlock suite à sa visite la veille. Lorsque la fin du cours fut annoncé, Sherlock sortit en trombe de la salle mais il dut ralentir le pas quand il entendit Hooper l'interpeller.

« Sherlock ! Tu n'es pas obligé de venir tu sais, dit Molly,

\- Et la laisser gagner ? Hors de question, je tiendrai bon ! Jura Sherlock,

\- Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné … Marmonna Molly,

-C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent, ricana Sherlock,

\- Toujours est-il que si ça ne va pas, tu sais où aller, murmura Molly,

\- Cela aussi, on me l'a dit ce matin et je sens que je vais y aller souvent, marmonna Sherlock nerveusement en passant une main dans ses boucles noires. »

Et en effet, durant les jours puis les semaines qui suivirent, Sherlock retourna auprès de la Femme pour ne pas sombrer. Parce qu'il sentait qu'il était proche de la rupture entre les regards en coin, les murmures, les doigts pointés dans sa direction et les piques de Donovan. Mais il voulait tenir. Pour John. Qui n'était pas dans un meilleure situation que lui. Alors que Sherlock était oppressé par les autres, par sa famille, John lui était oppressé par la solitude. Hormis le policier qui venait lui apporter ses repas, il était seul. De ce fait, il avait tout son temps pour penser. A Sherlock la plupart du temps. Il espérait qu'il n'ait pas plongé à nouveau dans les démons qui l'avaient hanté auparavant et surtout qu'il continuait à vivre même s'il était conscient que cela devait être difficile.

La fin de l'année approchait à grand pas et Sherlock bouclait tant bien que mal les projets demandés par l'ensemble du corps professoral. Ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'il finit deux semaines avant tout le monde au plus grand agacement de Donovan qui ne pouvait rien lui dire sur son attitude désinvolte durant les derniers cours. Un jour, il fut même soulagé de devoir partir plus tôt grâce à l'intervention d'un message qui lui avait été apporté. Le mot était très bref _Scotland Yard. Libération. 12 p.m._ mais avait suffit pour lui remonter le moral. Il se dirigea en hâte vers les bureaux de la police et attendit l'heure dite. Son regard était en permanence attiré par l'horloge tant et si bien que lorsque midi passa, il commença à angoisser.

« Tu peux te détendre Sherlock, tout va bien, fit une voix bien connue,

\- John ! S'exclama Sherlock en se tournant brusquement vers lui,

\- Hey Sherlock, fit John en lui faisant un pâle sourire,

\- Tu … Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? Murmura Sherlock en prenant le visage de John entre ses mains,

\- Toi aussi, murmura à son tour John en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué. »

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas à Scotland Yard et en sortirent aussi vite que possible. Ils allèrent chez John ne voulant pas tomber sur la famille Holmes. Sherlock déposa son sac de cours à terre et s'avança dans la petite pièce qui servait de salle à manger et de chambre pour John.

« Alors comme ça, c'est ici que tu vis ? Commenta Sherlock pour qui venir dans l'appartement de John était une grande première,

\- Je n'ai pas réellement besoin de plus en vivant seul, fit John en se laissant tomber sur son lit,

\- Et si … Tu voulais vivre avec quelqu'un ? Fit Sherlock en hésitant,

\- Alors je prendrai quelque chose de plus grand et de préférence dans une autre ville que Londres, soupira John en laissant tomber sa tête contre le mur,

\- Je ferai la même chose, dit Sherlock l'air de rien,

\- Monsieur Holmes, est-ce une proposition ? Demanda John en le regardant,

\- Si tu le souhaites alors oui … avança Sherlock,

\- Bien sur que je le souhaite ! De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant, dit John avec lassitude, mais nous en parlerons plus tard veux-tu ? Maintenant dit-moi … Comment vas-tu ? Et sincèrement s'il te plaît, gronda John,

\- Je ne te cacherai pas que ces semaines ont été difficiles mais j'ai tenu bon, dit Sherlock en lui faisant un petit sourire,

\- Tu n'as pas … ? Demanda suspicieusement John,

\- Non, je n'ai pas chuté à nouveau, dit Sherlock en haussant les épaules,

\- Mais … ? Poursuivit John,

\- Disons que j'ai trouvé un endroit plaisant où prendre du plaisir sans pour autant que cela soit dangereux, dit Sherlock en regardant timidement John,

\- Sherlock, non, ne me dis pas que tu es allé voir ailleurs, supplia John,

\- Cela dépend … Est-ce qu'une cravache peut-être considérée comme _ailleurs_? Demanda Sherlock en haussant les sourcils amusé,

\- Une … ? Fit John estomaqué, oh … fit-il ensuite en comprenant où Sherlock voulait en venir,

\- Plutôt plaisant à vrai dire, commenta Sherlock, donc si tu veux un jour … Dit-il l'air de rien,

\- Sherlock ! S'exclama John offusqué faisant éclater de rire Sherlock. »

John rejoignit Sherlock dans son fou rire. Calmés, ils se regardèrent en souriant timidement se découvrant à nouveau comme lors de leurs premiers rendez-vous. Sherlock n'osa pas demander comme allait John parce que cela se voyait qu'il avait physiquement souffert de sa détention. C'est pourquoi, Sherlock se promit de leur faire oublier cette période difficile autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Pour l'heure, ils prirent un repos bien mérité dans l'étroit lit de John.

Une semaine avant la remise des diplômes, John et Sherlock se baladaient dans Regent's Park situé non loin de Baker Street le tout sous les rayons de Soleil bienvenues en cette période de l'anné appréciaient ce parc depuis leur première balade à l'automne et depuis, ils venaient s'y promener de façon régulière. Côte à côte, les mains se frôlaient provoquant de légers frissons autant chez l'un que chez l'autre. Ils marchaient dans un silence confortables ne ressentant pas le besoin de parler. Ils laissaient les bruits de la fanfare, des cris des enfants, des éclats de rire et autres bruits ambiants les envahir savourant la vie animée du parc. Ce ne fut que quand ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin reculé de l'immense jardin que John osa entraîner Sherlock sur les pelouses. John se laissa tomber au sol alors que Sherlock était toujours plus mesuré faisant rire John. Ce ne fut que quand Sherlock déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il se tut et qu'il s'installa plus confortablement sur le tapis d'herbe épais. Sherlock cala sa tête sur une des jambes de John faisant que celui-ci avait une vue imprenable sur le visage fin et gracieux de son amant. C'est avec une affection à peine dissimulée que John passa sa main dans les boucles de Sherlock qui se détendit sous le massage crânien.

« Sherlock ? Appela brusquement John,

\- Hm ? Fit Sherlock somnolent,

\- Qu'est … ce que tu vas faire quand tu auras fini ton année? Demanda John légèrement hésitant,

\- Probablement continuer en maîtrise pourquoi ? Dit Sherlock en rouvrant brusquement les yeux,

\- Je veux dire … Que vas-tu faire à propos de _nous_? Explicita John,

\- Oh … Fit Sherlock, hé bien que comptez-vous faire de votre côté _professeur_? Lança Sherlock en insistant sur le titre de John,

\- En sachant que je me suis mis à dos l'ensemble de mes collègues pour avoir pris ta défense et que j'ai été arrêté, je doute fort rester à Imperial College, dit John songeur,

\- Navré à ce propos, dit Sherlock nullement désolé,

\- Tu ne l'es pas Sherlock ! Dit John en riant,

\- C'est vrai, dit Sherlock avec une petite moue qui fit fondre John,

\- Sois sérieux un peu Sherlock ! Dit John d'une voix exaspérée en gardant son sourire taquin,

\- Si tu veux, je pourrai te suivre là où tu iras, lança soudainement Sherlock,

\- Qu … Quoi ? Bégaya John,

\- Si tu décidais d'aller ailleurs pour changer de vie, je m'inscrirai à l'université la plus proche pour passer ma maîtrise et être près de toi, répéta Sherlock comme si John était stupide,

\- Mais … Tes amis ? Ta famille ? Lança John sans trop y croire,

\- Je n'ai pas d'amis et ma famille peut très bien se passer de moi, dit Sherlock avec un reniflement hautain,

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Sherlock, murmura John touché,

\- Alors ne dis rien, conclut Sherlock en fermant les yeux, parce que tu l'as dit toi-même, nous connaîtrons les hauts et les bas mais nous serons ensemble, murmura-t-il en gardant les yeux clos. »

John passait et repassait sa main tremblante dans les cheveux d'un Sherlock heureux d'avoir retrouvé celui avec qui il voulait faire une partie de sa vie si le fait était possible. Ils finirent tous les deux par bouger à leur plus grand déplaisir mais ils avaient convenu de préparer leurs affaires pour partir juste après la cérémonie des remises de diplômes. C'est pourquoi il leur fallait être prêts. Ils passèrent ainsi la semaine à ranger, trier, jeter, empaqueter leurs affaires. Sherlock dut faire face aux yeux affligés de sa famille mais il n'en avait cure. Quant à John … Il ne passait avoir cumulé autant de choses depuis qu'il était professeur ! L'époque où il se contentait de peu en étant à l'armée lui manquait … Enfin presque ! Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais connu Sherlock. La pensée du jeune homme le fit frémir et ses angoisses du début revinrent au grand galop. Se fréquenter en vivant dans deux endroits différents était une chose mais vivre dans un même lieu, ensemble, en était une autre. Dans ses pensées, il se laissa tomber sur son lit la tête dans les mains. Mais il voulait arrêter d'y penser. Pour le moment du moins. Parce qu'il avait encore des affaires à empaqueter. Ainsi que des démarches administratives à effectuer. Et tout cela n'allait pas se faire tout seul. Ainsi chacun de leur côté, John et Sherlock s'activaient jusqu'au jour de la remise des diplômes.

Il faisait beau ce jour là. Pas trop chaud. Somme toute, un jour parfait pour voir ami, frère, fils se faire remettre son diplôme. Pourtant, deux hommes n'étaient guère pressés de se retrouver au milieu des autres. Sherlock, vêtu d'une chemise blanche dégageant le cou et qui lui cintrait la taille ainsi que d'un pantalon à pince qui épousait ses formes, prit tout son temps avant de s'installer sur les chaises installées pour l'occasion au plus grand désespoir de la famille Holmes qui voyait bien que le jeune homme attirait tous les regards mais qu'il les ignorait tous comme à son habitude. John se fit le plus discret plus possible et s'installa dans les derniers rangs ne sachant guère s'il était le bienvenue parmi ses collègues, ou plutôt anciens collègues. Le doyen de l'université s'avança sur l'estrade et commença son discours. Qui, aux yeux de tous, s'éternisait.

« Bien après ces quelques mots, j'aimerai maintenant appeler le Major de la promotion, Sherlock Holmes ! Clama alors le Doyen. »

Des regards éberlués furent échangés avant que le jeune homme ne s'avance au milieu de l'allée qui menait à l'estrade sous les yeux de tous. Il tremblait mais il avançait courageusement jusqu'à monter les quelques marches qui le menait au Doyen. Celui-ci lui tendit un rouleau soigneusement enrubanné avant de lui laisser la place. Sherlock se plaça devant le micro et regarda la foule à ses pieds. Il déglutit et commença à parler.

« Bonjour à tous, débuta-t-il, nous nous retrouves tous aujourd'hui pour fêter l'obtention de nos diplômes dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La plupart d'entre nous sommes heureux d'en être arrivés là. D'être libre enfin. Mais pas moi, continua-t-il la voix vacillante, parce que ces années qui sont passées ont été difficiles. Alors que pour beaucoup, l'Université est synonyme de liberté, d'amusement et que sais-je encore, pour moi, c'était synonyme de douleur, de rancœur, de jalousie. Jusqu'à cette année. Parce que j'y ai rencontré une personne qui a bouleversé mon univers. Cette personne, c'est un homme, poursuivit-il en parcourant la foule jusqu'à tomber sur John dans les rangées du fond, et il s'appelle John Watson. Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, il a été professeur de chimie et il a cru en moi, il m'a encouragé, redonné confiance et appris à aimer … A nouveau. Contrairement à d'autres personnes qui auraient voulu me voir plongé dans un gouffre sans fonds, avança-t-il encore en regardant dans la direction de Donovan et Anderson, mais elles n'ont pas réussi. Parce que John a été là pour me soutenir même si cela lui a coûté sa place. Alors John … Merci. Du fond du cœur. Parce que sans toi, je n'aurai certainement pas eu ceci, finit-il en brandissant bien haut son diplôme. »

Sans un mot de plus, Sherlock s'écarta du pupitre qu'il rendit au Doyen. Il descendit de l'estrade et s'avança dans l'allée le dos droit, la tête haute dépassant même sa famille. John, qui s'était levé, le rejoignit et passa un bras autour de sa taille tandis que Sherlock en passait un autour des épaules de John. Arrivés au bout, ils s'arrêtèrent, jetèrent un œil au reste de la foule qui avait les yeux fixés sur eux, se penchèrent, toujours enlacés et s'embrassèrent sous les murmures des gens. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient dans leur monde à eux et n'avaient guère besoin des autres pour leur dire que faire de leur vie Parce que c'était bien ce qu'ils comptaient faire désormais : vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient. Ailleurs certes mais ensemble.

* * *

Voilà, c'est ici que se finit ce long OS ! Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer la suite de leurs aventures ... ;-)


End file.
